


I never forgot about you (Rewite)

by Blue_butterfly_5



Series: Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dating, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Mentions of Cancer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Hatred, Smoking, chloeandmax, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 30,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_butterfly_5/pseuds/Blue_butterfly_5
Summary: After Chloe lost her father and best friend she thought she found someone who don`t betray her, but she thought wrong and Chloe is sick being forgotten and ignored but is Max forgot about Chloe or something else?  Can Chloe forgive her?





	1. Chapter 1

Last night, I dreamed of my childhood best friend. She’s forgotten about me and stopped keeping in touch. It has been five fucking years and nothing. Why the hell did I dream of her? She’s moved on, I’m sure of that.  When my dad died and Max left, I was alone until I met Rachel Amber. There’s another person who left me.  But that dream, it felt so... I don't know. I miss her. I miss Max.

I tried to call her last night but she didn’t answer. I’m tired of that “ignoring” thing. I want to go to Seattle and talk to her. I don’t know if I can forgive her, but still, I want to talk to her and know why she hasn’t contacted me. 

I got dressed, grabbed my keys and cigarettes, my leather, and my beanie, and walked downstairs to find something to eat and leave. 

* * *

 

“Chloe?” Joyce asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Where are you going?” 

I froze a little. Our relationship is not the best because of my step-dick, but I still love my mom and I don’t want to worry about her. 

“Seattle.”

“What?” She asked. 

“Yeah, mom, I want an answer from Max.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I won’t stop you, but be careful,” she said. 

“I am, always.” 

“Sure, sweetie. I have to go to work now, but let me know if you need anything, or when you’re coming back.”  

“Thanks, mom.” 

While I was eating, her phone started to ring; I did not pick it.

But it keeps ringing, so I must pick it. Then I stood up in the chair and answered. When I heard a familiar voice, I froze.

**_(Vanessa) “Joyce?”_ **

**_“N-no, it’s me.”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “Chloe, is your mom home?”_ **

**_“No, she left for work just a minute ago. Why?”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “I wanted to talk to her, but maybe I can talk to you instead because this also concerns you a bit.”_ **

**_“Okay, what is it?”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “It’s Max.”_ **

**_“What happen to her? Is she okay?”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “Honestly, she’s not.”_ **

**_“What Vanessa, please tell me?”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “Sure, I will. Don’t you hate her?”_ **

**_“NO!”  “Vanessa, you left immediately I lost my father, then she stopped contacting me, but no, I can never hate Max, yes, I am angry but never hate her. So, yes I want to know what’s going on with my friend.”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “Well, Max is depressed, she was bullied in school, harassed by some boys. She is always in her room, shouting at Ryan and me. Also, she did not eat… she visited the therapist and that she misses you Chloe.”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “Max did not call you because she broke her phone and lost your number.”_ **

**_“But you have my number which is the one you called through right now.”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “No, I only have Joyce’s number, I tried to give it to her, but she just shouted at me and stormed her room.”_ **

**_“Oh”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “Yeah, so you can call her. Please, Chloe, we are lost with Ryan and I’m scared that Max may do something to herself.”_ **

**_“Well, I am about to be on my way before you called.”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “Really?”_ **

**_“Yes, I wanted to answer, and I always thought that she had a blast there, and just forgot about me. But now, I just want to see her, hug her and tell her that everything is alright.”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “Well, you can. I will tell her when she comes home.”_ **

**_“Yeah, I think I’ll take a hotel room there where we’ll meet.”_ **

**_(Vanessa) “Okay then, thanks Chloe._ **

**_“Yeah, bye.”_ **

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived in Seattle later that day, I checked my room and laid down on the bed, thinking about Vanessa should have called me or mom should call sooner.

Well, thank God I gave Vanessa my number so that she can give it to Max.  
  
I played with my phone for a while for some time before my phone beeped and I froze seeing the name again after five years. What I have wanted to see. I read the message. 

_Max: “Chloe, are you really in town?”_  
  
_(I wondered the answer)_  
__  
Me: “Yeah, I'm in star motel, room 202 if you want to visit.”  
  
I saved Max's number because I had already decided that I'll give her the opportunity, and now that I know the reason, there is no need to be angry. But there is no reply anymore and just a knock at my door.

_(Huh, she was fast)_

I opened the door; she was just like when we were kids. I gulped a little.

“Hey, Max.”

“Chloe?” Max replied.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Oh, you’re actually here” Max replied.

“Yeah, I’m here” I hesitate a little, but after thinking for a while, I opened my arms.

She was a light magnet; I wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

“Chloe, I’m so sorry” Max replied.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, I talked with your mom yesterday, I’m sorry that I didn’t contact either.”

“But I promised” Max replied.

“I know. I know, but it's okay. I mean, yes I would have hoped that your parents would contact my mom or me sooner because I only thought that you had forgotten about me and move on."

I didn't know that you actually need me.”

“No no, Chloe, you have to believe me, I never forget you. I was just so fucking scared that you hate me and did not want to do anything with me anymore.” Max replied as we sat down on the bed.

“Max, I believe you and I really do. What happened to you?”

“I think mom has already told you” Max replied.

“Yeah, some of it. Do you know you look thinner?”

“Ah, shit.” Max replied.

“Max.”

“Yeah, I had a problem with eating” Max replied.

“Oh, Max…”  I just hugged my friend again and closed my eyes.

* * *

 

After hugging for some time, I pulled back when she spoke.

“What is it Max?”

“Can, can you please forgive me?” Max asked.

“If you promised to do me something.”

“Yeah, I’ll do anything Chlo” Max replied.

My heart melted a little; it’s been long that I’ve heard that nickname.

“You'll start to take care of yourself including eating very well... and if you feel sad and depressed, you call me?”

“Okay, I promise” Max replied.

“Can we take our lunch now, maybe some coffee?”

“I’ll love to” Max replied.

“Let’s go then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Max’s POV**  
  
  
While I sat down eating, I was looking towards Chloe like I don’t believe she actually came, I didn’t even know that mom was calling her.

  _(She looks so different, blue hair, tattoo, and punk look. Holy fucking shit!)_  
  


We talked a lot, Chloe told me about herself and that makes me a little guilty again, but I only shook my head. Now, we have forgiven each other, and that is all that matter to me.

“What?” Chloe asked.

“Nothing”

“Max…”

“Why can you always read me, Chloe?”

“I just can” I chuckled.

“Well, it's nothing. I was just thinking about the past and how shitty friend I was.”

“Maxie… let's focus on the future now; I forgive you like I said” Chloe replied.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course, I am” Chloe replied as she continued to eat.

I smiled and continued to eat too.

After we finished eating, we just walked around Seattle, I showed some of my favorite views, and that, first day in many years I was happy genuinely happy.

Later that evening, Chloe drove me home. I just sat and didn't move.

“Chloe?”

“Yeah, Max?” Chloe replied.

“Will you like to stay? So that you don’t need to pay for a motel room. I know you’ll go back home tomorrow, but still...”

“Sleepover, huh?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, but if you don't want to, then that’s okay too”

“No Max, I’ll love to stay, but I need to first check out and take my stuff, so I’ll come later. Is that cool?” Chloe asked.

“Yes”

“Okay, see you later then” Chloe replied.

“Yeah, I hugged my friend and got out of the car, walking inside with a huge smile on my face.”

 

* * *

When I got inside, I hugged mom and dad.

“Well, I don't complain, but where is this coming from?” Vanessa asked.

“Thank you, mom, and I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately.”

“It's okay sweetie; we understand. To be honest, it had not been easy but your father and I still understand” Vanessa replied.

“So, meeting with Chloe went good?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, she is coming over.”

“So, just like old times, huh” Ryan replied.

“Yeah, can I go to my room now?”

“Sure honey” Ryan replied and looked at her wife with a knowing smile.

I opened my computer and scrolled through my Facebook, but there was nothing, so I closed it back and went to bed.

I closed my eyes for a moment and started thinking about the day and how Chloe is chanced, how pretty she is and all that. I opened my eyes suddenly, wait, what? Well, this also confirmed something I was thinking today, I am still crushing on my best friend.

But I don’t think Chloe likes me that way and I don’t want to ruin our friendship, not after when I got her back.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove back home early in the morning after Max had left for school, she is perfect, just perfect with her freckles and all that. Max must be cuter these years.

I parked and got out of my car _(step-ass is home, I hope mom is home too)._

I opened the front door and walked inside. “Hey mom.”

“Hey sweetie, how is she?”

“She is better now. She felt better when she saw me; we are back together.”

“Good to hear. Well, lunch will soon be ready” Joyce responded.

“Okay, thanks mom.”

“Chloe…?” David said.

 _(Groan)_ “Yes?”

“Where were you before?” David asked.

“Well, mom knows, that's enough. So, bye bye.”

I walked to my room, grabbed my lighter in my pocket and my cigarette pack and put them on my desk.

I was playing with my phone; suddenly, it started to ring.

“ **Yeah?”**  
  
“ **Hey Chloe”**  
  
“Rachel?”  
  
“Yeah, it's me.”  
  
“Well, fuck you.”  
  
(Rachel) “Huh?”  
  
“You left without me, even though we talked differently.”  
  
(Rachel) “I’m sorry, okay? But you didn’t let me go and I wanted to leave, after what my dad did…”  
  
“Well, I’m really sorry. I have good memories here, and it’s hard to let go sometimes.”  
  
(Rachel) “I know…however, I’m thinking that maybe we can start afresh, can you move here with me?”  
  
“No Rachel, I can’t.”  
  
(Rachel) “Why can't you?”  
  
I closed my eyes. "Because I love someone else…."  
  
(Rachel) “Is it because of her?”  
  
“Sorry, but she was my friend at first.”  
  
(Rachel) “But she abandoned you?”  
  
“And you don’t? Max was only forced to move, but you choose to leave without me.”  
  
(Rachel) “It’s still the same.”  
  
“No Rachel, it’s not. Goodbye.”   
  
I hung up, tossed my phone on the bed and groaned _(shit… fuck)._  
  
  
  
*blink*  
  
_(Fuck! If it is Rachel, I swear to God, I’ll smash this place… Oh, it’s Max... all good)._  
  
_Max: “Hey Chloe, I have very very good news.”_  
  
Me: “Oh, I am all ears.”  
  
Max: “Huh, is everything alright?”  
  
Me: “Yeah”  
  
Max: “Well, if you say so, but… “  
  
Me: “Max! Spill!  
  
Max: “Okay okay, we're moving back to Arcadia.”  
  
Me: “HUH, FOR REAL????”  
  
*ring*  
  
**FOR REAL??? MAX!”**  
(Max) “Calm down tiger, but yes for real.”  
  
“Holy mother fucker! This is awesome… wait, why and what about your parent’s work?”  
  
(Max) “Well, Chloe, I’ll change my school, BLACKWELL! They don’t know yet; they only know that I’m happier there.”  
  
“Holy shit, so you'll be going to the same school with me... just just... 

 

**(Max) “Chloe?”**

 

“ **Shut up, just shut up; I’m not…”**

 

**(Max) “Suuure Chloe.”**

 

“ **I’m just happy; that’s all. When will you move?”**  
  
(Max) “Next month.”  
  
“It's summer, holy shit!”  
  
(Max) (giggling)  
  
“I-...”  
  
“What Chloe?”  
  
“Nothing, it’s not “phone discussion.”  
  
(Max) “Okay then, I have to go now, but I will text you later.”  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
*click*  
  
_(holy shit)_

* * *

“Mom mom mom”  
  
“Jesus! What?” Joyce said.  
  
“Caulfield family will move back here next month. Oh my god, I will have my best friend back soon and I…

What and why are you smiling like that?”  
  
“Chloe, I know what love looks like,” Joyce said with a little chuckle.  
  
“WHAT! How? Oh my God.”  
  
“So, is it true then?” Joyce asked.  
  
“Y-yeah, maybe” I rub the back of my neck.  
  
“Honey, I'm glad it’s Max, your happiness is the most important thing to me, that face is genuinely happy and I have missed it a lot.  
  
“Thanks, mom. Max is not known yet and I’m scared. What if…”  
  
“Well, tell her when you see her next time and find out.”  
  
“Mom?”  
  
“Yes, honey?” Joyce answered.  
  
“Did d-dad know?”  
  
“Oh yeah, as well as Max’s mom and dad” Joyce said.  
  
“Crap”  
  
Joyce just chuckled and left for her food.

* * *

I laid down on my bed thinking, thinking about everything, about what if I had just given up, about everything in my life. Max… no shit, I don’t want to even think about it.  
  
I’m super happy that Max is moving back here, even though the reason sucks. I don’t know why people bullied such kind and caring people like Max.  
  
But nothing like that anymore. Nobody dares bull her or even touch her. Soon, I fell asleep, thinking about Max.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Max’s POV**

Today is the day, first day of June and our moving day. Everything has been put together into the box, and we packed the boxes into the car.

About three hours later, we were ready, and our driver was about to start. I was still a little bit depressed, but whenever I am with Chloe, I recovered immediately.

“Ready sweetie?” Ryan asked.

“YES!”

“Okay, calm down,” Ryan said with a chuckle.

“I can’t, dad.”

”I can see that, Max” Ryan responded as he started the car.

I took my phone and texted Chloe.

_Me: “We're coming.”_

_Chloe: “Hella yes!”_

_Chloe: “Want to hang out today immediately?”_

_Me: “Hmm, should I?”_

_Chloe: “Oh”_

_(she is so dork)_

_Me: “Well, yeah, I have other plans.”_

_Chloe: “No, you don’t. Max…”_

_Me.: ”Well…”_

_Chloe: ”MAX!”_

_Me: “Ok ok, no, I don’t, and yes, we can hang out together.”_

_Chloe: ”Ok, thanks Max. I need to tell you something, It's important.”_

_Me: “Okay... I hope you are okay?”_

_Chloe: “Gosh, you and your worry side. Yes, I'm okay, and will even feel better when you are here.”_

_Me: “Okay then, we can meet when_ _we’re ready with our stuff and boxes._ _”_

_Chloe: “Okay, cool.”_

_Me: “See you soon... captain.”_

Late in the evening, I was sitting in our treehouse waiting for Chloe.

We’ve got furniture and other things for our new apartment, and we’ll start to put them in place tomorrow.

I love my new room. It’s a little smaller than my room in Seattle, but I don’t care. I don’t really stay there.

I’m a little nervous because I planned to tell Chloe today. It’s a beautiful night, millions of star in the sky. So, what could go wrong?

 Soon, I heard Chloe's voice as she was climbing the ladder. “Hey Maxie,” Chloe said as she wrapped her arm around me” _(Yeah, I’m now at home)._

“Hey, Chloe.”

“How do you feel?” Chloe asked.

“Better”

“ Good... Max?” Chloe said.  

“Yes?”

“Don't talk anymore like that... please?” Chloe said.

“ Shit, I'm sorry, Chloe.”

“ No, It's okay, I understand. I don't want to lose you.”

“ You don't?”

“ Yes. Promise?” Chloe said as she raised her pinky.”

“ I promise, I put my own pinky around Chloe's. Chloe and I chatted for a while and looking up at the sky. Now, this is the time to tell her or ask her out.

"Chloe, would you... umm...?"

“What Max?” Chloe asked.

”I was thinking if we can…”

“Max, what is it?” Chloe asked with a smile.

( _Stop that, come on Max...)_

”Want-to-go-out-with-me?” I spoke so fast that she didn't understand.

“What?” Chloe chuckled.

“Ughhh! Want to go o-out with me?” _(now there)_  

“Max...” Chloe said as she scooted a little closer to me. We sat at the edge of our tree front under the night sky; it's a beautiful moment.

She put her hand on my cheek, and we stared at each other’s eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. But my eyes lowered her lips, Chloe moved towards me. My heart was racing so fast that I can’t even breathe anymore.

I moved as well until our lips met. My mind was racing with my heart, and there are my damn butterflies in my stomach, Chloe's lips were so soft and perfect.

The kiss was slow, a little awkward; I pulled back “ Wow, what?”

“Does that answer your question, Max?” Chloe asked as she caresses my cheek.

“Chloe, what? I was so speechless...”

“ I like you, Max. So, yes, I'll go out with you.”

“I-I…”

“This again, Max?” Chloe said as she chuckled.

“ Oh, shut up” I pushed Chloe’s shoulder.

“I like you too.”

Chloe smiled and we continued watching the stars.

Later, Chloe drove me back to my place before she went home. My mom and dad were already asleep, so I tiptoed to my room, put on my pajamas, and laid down on my bed.

I started thinking about Chloe, where to take her for our date. Bowling? Dinner? But that is too simple. I traced my finger along my lips and smiled when I think about that kiss, Chloe's touch and caress, all of it. My phone beeped, I grabbed it and read the text.

_Chloe: “Max?”_

_Me: “What?”_

_Chloe:“I can't think of anything except you.”_

_Me:“Yeah, well, same here.”_

_Chloe:“Can I come? I want to see you.”_

_Me: “You already saw me today. You'll see me tomorrow.”_

_Chloe: “Does not count? I miss you; hella bad!”_

_Me: “Dork, well, come then.”_

_Chloe: “I’m on my way.”_

_(How sweet is that, a little too sweet...)_

 I waited for Chloe and tried to play with my phone to stay awake. I heard a knock on my window (huh). I opened it, and there she was. “Hold on.”

I rushed downstairs again to open the front door; we walked back to my room, which is a little messy of course.

I sat down on my bed.  “So, what?”

“I wanted to see you” Chloe said.

“Well, I'm here. Chloe, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Chloe replied.

“Don't lie to me, Chloe. You know we can read each other like an open book.”

“I…” Suddenly, Chloe broke down and leaned against me.

“Hey Chloe, what's wrong?”

“Mom'll remarry next month” Chloe responded as she sobbed against my shirt.

“Huh?”

“Yes, I can't stand that man. I wanted to stay away, that is the reason why I texted you. I'm sorry, you are the only one that...” Chloe responded.

“Hey, you don't need to apologize. You can always call or text me, or even come here.”

“T-thanks” Chloe said.

I put Chloe's hand on mine. “Tell me about this man?”

And Chloe started, how Joyce met David, and how David act towards Chloe... I was a little shocked and held Chloe until we fell asleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah oyce and David is not married yet... and other note, myfall in love story is paused.. I`m nkot happy with it, so I rewite it too.. I changed it too much... so yeah


	6. Chapter 6

**Max's POV.**

I woke up when the raindrops hit my window; I felt Chloe’s arm and legs around me; I smiled.

I tried to get free but wasn't successful. So, I gave in, and pressed my head against her shoulder, closing my eyes. 

Soon, I felt a hand on my hair. I lifted my head and noticed Chloe's look. 

I gave her a morning kiss. 

“Morning cutie” Chloe said as she pulled back. 

"Morning Chloe." 

“How was your sleep?” Chloe asked. 

"Fine" 

“Good” Chloe replied as we unwrapped each other. 

“What will you do today?” Chloe asked. 

“Well, I will unpack these boxes. You?”

 "Can I help you?"  Chloe asked as she reached for her jeans and top.

"But at least, let your mom know." 

"Why? She has step-fucker now" Chloe replied. 

"Hey, but she still loves you. I'm sure of that.""

“I guess as well” Chloe replied. 

After putting our clothes, we walked downstairs to eat something, Chloe texted her mom. 

"She is still upset about her the news... I can tell and I can't blame her. Who will want their parent to marry another guy?"

"Morning girls" Vanessa said. 

"Morning,"

"Mom, sorry that I didn't wake you up when Chloe came, she wanted to come though." 

"It’s okay sweetie" Vanessa replied as she sat down across Chloe and me. 

"Thanks mom" 

 "What's the plan Max?" Vanessa asked. 

"I don't know yet until I am done unpacking my stuff with Chloe."

"Well, you're on your own today" Vanessa replied. 

"Huh?"

"Your father and I have started looking for work" Vanessa replied. 

I felt Chloe's leg rubbing mine... "Right."

"What?" Vanessa asked. 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Okay then" Vanessa replied as she stood up. 

.

.

.

.

**_"Mom, I’m with Max."_ **

**_(Joyce) "Oh, come with her then, I need to talk to you and Max."_ **

**_"What? Why?"_ **

**_(Joyce) “Do you know why, and I should tell David too?"_ **

**_"So that he can act like he acted towards Rachel, right? No way mom, only over my dead body."_ **

**_"I know you accept me for who I am, but he doesn't and I don't want to bring Max near him."_ **

**_(Joyce) "I will talk to him; he is already part of this family, so he needs to accept my daughter."_ **

**_(Joyce) "And I know you miss your dad, but Chloe, don't you want me to be happy?"_ **

**_"I want you to."_ **

**_(Joyce) "Well, I'm now, and you are still my number one priority, but now that you have Max and I know that you're always with her. Chloe, I don't want to be alone anymore."_ **

**_"Mom, I..."_ **

**_(Joyce) "Shh, It's alright. No need to cry, I understand why you left yesterday. But we can still discuss and solve this, right?"_ **

**_(Joyce) "You, David, Max and I."_ **

**_"Okay, I’ll be there with Max."_ **

**_(Joyce) "Thank you, Chloe."_ **

**_"You’re welcome,"_ **

After hanging up, I noticed that Max is staring at me. "What?" 

But she only smiled and pushed me against the bed, falling on top of me. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Max’s POV**

_(What the hell I wear. Straight jeans and shirt? No. Jeans top and flannel? YES!)._

Chloe had to left back home in the morning when Joyce called her to meet her. That's a good chance for me to plan our date now. I still don't know where to go. Zoo? Yeah, nice one Max.

I picked up my clothes, started to put my room in shape and continued fixing my photo wall.

One hour later, I am done and our doorbell rings, I walked downstairs to open the door. ”Hi, come in.”

Chloe stepped inside.

Chloe is wearing her beanie and leather black top and straight jeans (still perfect).

"You look...umm good" Chloe said.

"You too Chloe. Ready?"

"Yes" Chloe responded as she took my hand.

“So, what did your mom want?” I asked while focusing on the road at the same time.

“She wants me to give step-ass change, but I don't” Chloe responded with a huff.

“I understand Chloe.”

“Anyway, I am not talking about that now, I want us to focus on our day...and that where are we going?” Chloe asked.

”You see, Chloe.”

“Come on Max, even a hint?” Chloe said.

“Nope.”

“Max?” Chloe said.

“Still nope” I chuckled.

*Ring*

Chloe rejected the call, so I thought it was her mom.

I drove a little while before we arrived.

"MAX, we are going to the zoo!!!!!" Chloe yelled excitedly.

"Yes Chloe."

"Holy shitballz," Chloe said as she gets out the car.

I chuckled a little and get out of the car; I took Chloe's hand and intertwined our finger. I was happy and I hope that will last.

* * *

 

We walked around the zoo hand in hand, watching the animals. I took some photos and we enjoyed each other company. We then headed to sit down somewhere and started to eat out ice cream.

I sat down and licked my ice cream; Chloe sat next to me. We kissed each other and I was thinking about everything and this date. I want to be Chloe's girlfriend, but then I think about Rachel. Well, we can discuss this later.

"Good?"

"Yeah, want some?" Chloe asked.

"Sure.” I licked a little of Chloe's ice cream and I offered her mine.

"Thanks Max," Chloe said.

"Like?"

"Holy shit, it was good," Chloe responded.

"I giggled, yeah it is."

After eating our ice cream, we continued our rounds.

About three hours later, I drove back home and Chloe returned home too.

Before Chloe left the car, she leaned in for a kiss; the kiss was exactly like the first one.

"Thank you, Max. Today was fun," Chloe said.

"Same here, Chloe."

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Max?" Chloe responded.

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, if you want" Chloe responded as she took my hand.

"Well, yeah."

“Then we're together now" Chloe responded as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Bye Chloe."

"Text me when you're home."

"Okay.”

* * *

 

I drove home, parked my car, and opened my door. "Hey, mom and dad."

"Well, guess you are in a good mood?" Ryan said.

"Well, yeah, I have a good reason."

"oh, okay, I am all ear," Ryan replied.

"Well, the reason is Chloe. We had a great day..."

"Good sweetie, I love seeing you happy," Ryan said.

"Well, I am.. oh and we're together."

My dad smiled and hugged me. Mom also did the same. When they went to their own room… I grabbed something to eat and went to my room as well.

I rolled down my Facebook page until my phone beeped, I read that text because it was Chloe.

_Chloe: "Yeah, I had much fun too."_

_Me: "So, date day was a success?"_

_Chloe: "Yes, Max."_

_Me: "Good then"_

_Chloe: "I wanna go to the beach tomorrow to meet my friends. But before then, can we go for breakfast and my treat?"_

_Me: "Are you sure?"_

_Chloe: "Why are you nervous?"_

_Me: "Yes Chloe, it seems that I'm not very good in social situations and I am concern about Rachael."_

_Chloe: "No, there is only Justin and Trevor and some other skaters. We're not even friends anymore with Rachael."_

_Me: "Huh? I'm sorry Chloe."_

_Chloe: "It's okay if she can't accept that I move on, then it's her problem.”_

_Chloe: "Or can Justin and Trevor join us for breakfast?"_

_Me: ”S-sure"_

_Chloe: "Okay, so?"_

_Me: "Nothing."_

_Chloe: ”Well, it's time to go shower and sleep.”_

_Me: "Yeah, night Chloe."_

_Chloe: "Night beauty."_

* * *

 

**Chloe’s POV**

I woke up myself and couldn't find my phone beside me. I didn't even know where I put it, but then I remembered I put a quick text to Trevor and Justin while I walked to the closet and choose something to wear.

Guys have responded that they are coming, and they'll love to see Max.

_Me: Hands off!_

_Justin: Yeah yeah, Chloe.”_

I put my phone back to my pocket, grabbed my keys and cigarettes, but then stopped ( _hmmm, Should I try to quit?_ ).

I left the pack and walked downstairs. David and mom were working. I'm still pissed at mom and a little upset too. But that does not matter. I have Max and my friends.

I entered my truck and started the engine, and drove towards Two whales (well, shit).

Me: "Morning beauty! Yup, I call you that, deal with it...but now, I was wondering if I need a ride? Because I didn't think of it, and I'm already at dinner."

Max: "Morning, and no, I can take the bus. see you soon."

Me: NO EMOJI!!!

I leaned against the wall and waited for Justin and Trevor, and Max.  I'm a little nervous and I don't even know why.  I know Justin and Trevor will love Max. Then, we all can be friends. Yeah, I love that idea.

* * *

 

Soon, the bus came and Max stepped out, walking towards me.

"Hey beauty,” I said as I leaned down for few kisses.

"Hey Chloe" Max responded as she broke the kiss and rested her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"Let’s go inside."

We walked inside and sat down.

Soon, mom came towards us and asked what we want to eat.

We both ordered bacon and eggs. I didn't want to talk to my mom right now.

"Chloe," Joyce said.

"What?"

"We need to talk about something but when we get home."

 _(Huh, is she crying? Fuck if that asshole hurt her)_.

"O-okay, I'll come home later."

"Thank you," Joyce said.

"I'll come back soon," Joyce said as she left..

"What was that about?" Max asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know. Yesterday, she was all happy, and now, I don't even know her mood."

"Well well, is Chloe worried?" Max teased.

"Shut up; I cared for my mom. Even though I'm brat towards her, and I have pissed the news because I don't want that she replace dad."

"Oh, Chloe, I don't think that Joyce forgot William or anything like that," Max said as she took my hand.

"I know, but it feels like that."

"Have you spoke to your mom about this? How do you feel?" Max asked.

"No."

"Then talk Chloe," Max said.

My mom returned with our food and Justin and Trevor also came inside.

I sat next to Max so that guys can sit across us. I took Max's hand under the table, giving her a little support..

* * *

 

"So Max, do you take photos?" Justin asked.

"Y-yeah," Max said a little nervous.

"Well, Trevor and I are going to skating later, so will you join and take a photo with us?" Justin asked.

"Okay," Max responded.

"Awesome," Justin said.

We all started to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what I`M BACK! sorry the wait just needed a little break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chloe's POV**

After I helped Max with her room, I came home to talk only with my mom but it ended arguing.

And we blamed each other for everything... *sigh* Maybe today goes better. I took my phone and texted Max. 

_Me: “ _I wanna go to the beach tomorrow to meet my friends. But before then, can we go for breakfast and my treat?_ ”_

_Max: “ _Are you sure?_ ”_

_Me: “ _Why are you nervous?_ ”_

_Max: " _Yes Chloe, it seems that I'm not very good in social meetings and I am concern about Rachael._ "_

_Me: " _No, there is only Justin and Trevor and some other skaters. We're not even friends anymore with Rachael._ "_

_Max: " _Huh? I'm sorry Chloe._ "_

_Me: " _It's okay if she can't accept that I move on, then it's her problem._ "_

_Me: “ _Or can Justin and Trevor join us for breakfast?_ ”_

_Max: “_ S _-sure_ _."_

_Me: “ _Okay, so?_ ”_

_Max: “ _Nothing._ ”_

_Me: “ _Well, it's time to go shower and sleep_.”_

_Max: " _Yeah, night Chloe._ "_

_Me: " _Night beauty._ "_

I woke up myself and couldn't find my phone beside me. I didn't even know where I put it, but then I remembered I put a quick text to Trevor and Justin while I walked to the closet and when I went to choose something to wear.

I took my phone and texted Justin and Trevor if they are coming to meet me and Max. 

Guys have responded that they are coming, and they'll love to see Max. 

_Me: _Hands off_!_

_Justin: "_ _Yeah yeah, Chloe._ _"_

I put my phone back to my pocket, grabbed my keys and cigarettes, but then stopped ( _hmmm, Should I try to quit?_ ).

I left the cigarette pack and walked downstairs. David and mom were working. I'm still pissed at mom and a little upset too. But that does not matter. I have Max and my friends.

I entered my truck and started the engine, and drove towards Two whales ( _well, shit_ ).

_Me: “_ _Morning beauty! Yup, I call you that, deal with it...but now, I was wondering if I need a ride? Because I didn't think of it, and I'm already at dinner.”_

_Max: "_ Morning, and no, I can take the bus. See you soon _.”_

_Me: NO EMOJI!!!_

I leaned against the wall and waited for Justin and Trevor, and Max.  I'm a little nervous and I don't even know why.  I know Justin and Trevor will love Max. Then, we all can be friends. Yeah, I love that idea.

* * *

 

 Soon, the bus came and Max stepped out, walking towards me.

“Hey beauty,” I said as I leaned down for few kisses.

“Hey Chloe” Max responded as she broke the kiss and rested her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"Let’s go inside."

We walked inside and sat down.

Soon, mom came towards us and asked what we want to eat.

We both ordered bacon and eggs. I didn't want to talk to my mom right now.

"How was it?" Max asked.

"Not good, as you can see too."

It ended. I slammed the door and we started blaming each other.

"What?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I blamed her. I told her to stay away from dad, and I said she never truly loved him."

"Oh, Chloe, I don't think Joyce never forgot William or anything like that," Max said as she took my hand.

"I know, but it feels like that."

"Have you spoken to your mom about this?" "How do you feel?" Max asked.

"No."

"Then, talk Chloe. You should have said this yesterday," Max said.

"Yeah." I took a sip of my coffee.

Justin and Trevor came in.

I sat next to Max so that guys can sit across us. I took Max's hand under the table, giving her a little support.

* * *

 

“So, Max, do you take photos?” Justin asked.

“Y-yeah,” Max said nervously.

“Well, Trevor and I will go skating later, so will you join and take a photo with us?” Justin asked.

“Okay” Max responded.

“Awesome” Justin said.

We ate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe’s POV

  
Everyone entered the car and I drove to the beach and skate park. Upon getting there, I got out of the car and took out some stuff like blanket and snacks drinks. It's a warm summer day, which is good. Then I sat down.

Before Justin and Trevor went skating, Max took some photos of them and then we took together.

“Can I see it?”

“Of course, Chloe” Max responded as she handed the photo towards me. I took it.

“Still talented.”

“Nah, I don’t know, about that" Max responded.

"Hey Max, don't shot yourself down, you are a great photographer, and this proves about that," I said as I pointed to the photo.

"Do you still draw, Chloe?" Max asked.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Good" Max responded.

"Huh?"

"Well, if my photos are good, and I should continuing taking them, then your drawing too is good and you should continue with it. I know why you stopped Chloe, but I'm back now. Your dad would say the same thing to you" Max responded as she took my hand.

I intertwined our fingers, and smiled "You're right, can you be with Justin and Trevor, I want to go home quickly to grab something?"

"I..." Max started.

"You’re fine, they are cool.. right?"

"Well, yeah" Max responded.

"Then stay, I’ll be right back."

"Okay then."

I gave a quick peck on Max's lips and stood up.

I drove home, walked upstairs and to my room, and I tried to find my old drawing book and a pencil. I knew that I didn't throw it away. I looked into my closet, my drawer and my other drawer, but finally, I found it on my shelf. I smiled at myself and headed back to my truck and drove back to the beach.

 

 

When I got back to the beach, Max was chatting with Justin and Trevor. They tried to get Max to skate (this is what I always wanted, normal life, time with my friends and my cutie-pie, and now I know what to draw first).

I walked towards them "Hey guys."

"Chloe!" Max yelled as she hugged me."

"Uff, well, someone is glad to see me. I teased..."

"Of course, I missed you," Max said.

"Dork" I hugged Max and gave her a kiss before we sat down back.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, these two tried to get me to skate, and teased me," Max said.

"How dare you?" Teasing my a little cutie-pie. I said as I wrapped my arm around Max's shoulder protectively and pulled her closer.

"Wait, for what?" Max asked.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname, deal with it."

"Okay then" Max responded with a giggle.

"Well, Chloe, it's not like that, we just...”

"Oh, fuck you!" Justin shouted when he realized that I was kidding.

The four of us burst into laughter.

Max snapped us as we hanged out at the beach, we took the sun, and enjoyed each others company. At that time, I was thinking about my drawing and what I should do it, but it’s a picture of us.

* * *

 

It's getting late, so I drove Max to her home.  I stopped in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride Chloe, and the day," Max said.

"Wait..."

"What?"

I pulled Max closer and cupped her cheek, giving her a few kisses.

"This."

"Dork, you could ask," Max said.

"I know, but I didn't want to ask, I wanted to give it to you."

"Awwwww" Max said.

"Oh, shut up and go home, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, text me if you feel like," Max said.

"Yeah, bye cutie-pie."

Max blushed a little and get out my truck, waved to me one last time before I drove off.

I parked my truck and walked inside. "Mom, I’m home."

I’m in the living room" Joyce said.

I sat down and was a little scared because yesterday, mom was all happy, but now, she looked so sad and broken.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Is Max with you?" Joyce asked.

"No, she went to her home. Why asking?"

"Don't freak, but David has been watching her."

"WHAT! He has been spying my GIRLFRIEND, and you want to be giving him to change? No fucking way, not now, not ever. If he even touches Max, I'll rip his head off!!!!!!"

And he has been watching you and me. What the hell is his problem? I can't even change my clothes here."

"Mom broke down in front of me.”

"S-shit, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you...I'm a little overprotective. I did something that I haven't done for years.”

I hugged my mom. God, it felt good like the old days.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Joyce said.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault; you didn't know."

After a while, mom calmed down and we continued our talk.

"What's happening?"

"Well, I was in the garage and found him with cameras. Then I asked him what it is. He told me and said he is watching Max every time she is alone because he thinks that she is part of the Vortex. David got to know that Max will return to Blackwell when school starts again...and well, you can imagine the rest" Joyce responded.

"What an asshole, mom. Is Max aware?"

"Yes, only if Vanessa and Ryan had told her already. I called them when you left for dinner" Joyce responded.

"Mom, Max is not hurting anybody. Do you know that? I also don't want that she is also harassed, most especially by David or anything like that, please."

I'll talk to David to stop that, but I can't change his mind, that is his job. If he thinks another way...then *sigh* Anyway, I don't marry him at least, not yet."

"O-okay, I’m sorry."

"Don't be, this is your home Chloe and you have to feel that you're safe" Joyce responded.

"Yeah, you want to anything?"

"No, thank you. I want to start preparing our dinner," Joyce said.

"Okay, I'm in my room in case you need anything. I want to check on Max."

"You love her, don't you?" Joyce asked.

"Of course, I do."

"I'm glad you found each other again, your father would be glad too," Joyce responded.

"Thanks, mom."

I hugged my mom one last time before I went to my room and picked up my phone _(I hope she is alright)._

* * *

 

 _Me: ”_ _Cutie-pie, are you okay?"_

_Max: "Yes..."_

_Me: "Please tell me if you're not."_

_Max: "I just... your mom told you?"_

_Me: "Yeah, I'm sorry that you got that eye-catcher but David had done that always when someone "new" go to Blackwell or come to the town."_

_Max: "Shit, Chloe. I can't stand this shit again...I thought this was over when I left for Seattle."_

_Me: "Shhh, he cannot do anything to you, or me, or our family I promise, you wanna come over?"_

_Max: "Yeah, I need a hug."_

_Me: "Well, I'll give it to you."_

_Max: "Are you okay?" Mom told me that he watched you too and there were cameras in the house."_

_Me: "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm pissed and a little upset, but not because of that."_

_Max: ”Chloe, I'm fine. I will be there soon I promise.”_

_Me: "Okay, I'm waiting for you."_

I put my phone away, waiting for Max.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chloe's POV**

I was drawing while waiting for Max. Is mom thinking about the difference? *Sigh* Well, I always wanted but not like this.

I heard a soft knock and opened my door, "hey."

Max didn't respond, but hug me instead. I put my arm around her, pull her inside, and close my door with my foot.

I guided us both by my bed, rubbing Max's arm and back until I felt her shaking (huh, is this that bad to her? Damn you asshole).

"Max, what's wrong?"

"I-I’m scared of losing you."

"Huh, Max, look at me." She does and I looked right into her eyes. "You can't lose me, I promise. Nothing can keep us apart anymore.

"I'm always here with you."

"Chloe..."

"Shhhh, I’m here."

After some time, Max calmed down. We still sat at the edge of my bed and I'm still caressing Max's arm.

"You good?"

"Yeah, sorry," Max responded.

"Don’t be silly."

"Girls, dinner is ready," Joyce shouted.

"Yeah, we are coming, mom."

We can watch a movie or go to walk after eating. I kissed Max on her forehead and held my hand towards her.

 We started eating in silence and calm until mom breaks the silence.

"Max?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah. But he is an adult, and he should have just asked either me or you, or Chloe... and I'm scared" Max responded.

"I'm so sorry, Max. I’ll talk to him when he comes, to get off his stuff." Joyce responded.

"It's okay. I'm okay; I don't want to lose Chloe, not anymore."

"You can't, Max. I'll take care of that and make sure my daughter is happy again and nobody ruins it." Joyce responded.

I looked at my mom and my jaw dropped.

""Yes Chloe, not even David. It seems like I was picking him over you, but no way, you always come first and I'm sorry about everything" Joyce said.

I stood up and walked in front of my mom and hugged her again _(that's what I always wanted to hear)._

* * *

 

After we finished eating and chatted about this situation, we all decided that we'll talk to David. Otherwise, I am not sure if I'll live here anymore.

I want a home where I'm safe and watched by nobody, and my mom wants to that too.

I headed back to my room with Max. While Max texted her parents, I continued my drawing.  

"Cutiepie, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, Chloe" Max responded.

I grabbed my laptop and put it on top of my legs; I opened my arm, so that Max can snuggle into me.

"Is this okay?"

"Very okay" Max responded.

"Good."

I scrolled down my movie list and picked 'back to the future.' It's good enough and calm. I pressed the play button.

"Girl, this is always so funny."

"Yeah," Max responded as she laid down.

I put my laptop back on my desk and laid down next to Max.

Max moved a little closer; I rested my hand on Max's lower back.

Max kissed me; I kissed her back.

*Knock*

*Sigh* I broke the kiss... "Yeah, come in."

"He is here," Joyce said.

Max tensed immediately.

"Hey, I'm here, and David's behavior to Chloe must end today," Joyce responded.

"Yeah, let's go then." I took Max's hand. 

David sat on the couch and noticed us while we walked downstairs.

"Why is she here?" David asked.

"Shut up, asshole."

We all sat down. Max and I were a little bit far away from David but close enough though.

"Now, David, you hurt me, you hurt Chloe, you hurt your own family, but why?" Joyce asked.

"I wanted to keep you safe," David replied.

"Spying about us?" Joyce asked.

"I'm sorry Joyce, I wanted to watch after you and Chloe, there are so many times..."

"That is your imagination, and do you know how Chloe feels when I told her, that her room even has cameras?"

"I know" David admitted.

"What about following Max?" Joyce asked.

"I don't know her, and concerning that vortex crap. I don't trust her. She is part of that club."

"David..." Joyce said.

I have known Max since she was a baby... so, I know she is not part of the vortex... Max will not hurt anybody, and she did not even know that club.

"Again, why is she here?" David said.

"Because she can, and she is with Chloe," Joyce responded.

"Like..." David said.

"Yes," Joyce responded.

"And you scared Max because you always follow her."

 David, you have to stop harassing other people and be friendly with everyone. No camera, no photos, and no following; otherwise, we're done."

"Joyce...” David said.

"No, you have to stop." "Look," while pointing to Chloe and Max, "have you ever seen Chloe this happy?"

"No," David said.

"And what do you think is the reason why she is now happy?" The reason is next to her...

"These girls have been apart for too many years and that hurts them... so I warn you, don't get them apart," Joyce responded and continue.

"The only thing you get from that is grief and destruction" Joyce responded.

"Trust us, give Max a chance, and the other student too. That way, you can get respect."

"I'll give you two options, either to finance and trust us/school staff or walk out of the door," Joyce responded.

"David, I neither hurt Chloe nor Joyce; they are like a second family to me. I don't hurt anybody, and I don't know anything about that vortex club thing" Max said.

"I…" David started.

"I'm sorry Max, I trust you and I promise to leave you alone." I'm also sorry, Chloe."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I don't know if I can trust you now but, with time," Joyce said.

"I can live with that," David responded. 

* * *

 

Max and I went back to my room, watching another movie until Max fell asleep against my shoulder. I smiled a little.

I heard a knock on my door. I put my arm around Max. "Yeah, come in. It's open."

David leaned against the door frame and looked at us.

"What do you want?"

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't know she is your friend," David said.

"Well, then you only need to ask."

"I know that now, but I always act like I don't before," David said.

"Well, I don't know, maybe I can also forgive you with time."

"Really?" David asked.

"Yes. I'm tired of all the drama in this house and all that fight with mom. You have to stop that."

"Well, yeah thanks. Let me allow you girls to sleep now," David said as he left.

"Well, that was weird but maybe a good thing still' I thought.

I lowered Max's head against the pillow, stripped down my clothes, and went next to her. Wrapped my arms around her, put a kiss on top of her head, and closed my own eyes.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Max's POV

_"Hey, here is my Journal again. I want to write my thought because I can't speak about this to my parents. Well, you know why? I have fun every morning and evening with Chloe. She loves me so much. Hmmm, wowser, you're dating her for almost a month now and you think she does not love you? Now, the stuff - I have been thinking a lot myself, and my doubts. I want to be Chloe's more, not one thing. I want to feel her soft hands, lips... you get the point, right? But then again, this fucking self-doubt holds me back and I don't even say anything to Chloe. Well, I'm not ready yet to take the next step. There is no rush, right?”_

_Another thing that I have been thinking of happened today. Chloe's friend asked her to hang out with him, but the problem is... alcohol. After the incident, I didn't want to be around drunk or stoned people. Even though it was not only harassing, but it is also bad enough. Chloe asked me to come with her. I was thinking that I should go because I trust her. And at the same time, I was thinking that I shouldn't go. But do I want to let some asshole effect? Well... yeah, I'm not ready to allow that. *Sigh* I felt like I'm a little weak._

_”I also don't know if drinking little is a good idea, so I decided not to go. Yeah, I am not going. I hope that Chloe is not upset. I can talk to her first; but she can go alone, of course. I don't want to take her away from her friends. Then when I turn twenty-one, I can try, but not before then. Well, Max, who says you have to drink there? Yeah, nobody. So, that's it now. I'll go and watch a movie or something else and text Chloe.”_

_Me: ”Chloe, I'm sorry, but I can't come, too many people.”_

_Chloe: "Max, it's okay, I'm there and I can drink less. Justin and Trevor want to hang out with you too. "_

_Me: "But..."_

_Chloe: Cutiepie, I know you're scared because of some assholes, but I am thinking that you need to let it go."_

_(Max, she have a point, right?)_

_Me: ”....”_

_Chloe: "Max?"_

_Me: "What?"_

_Chloe: "I am not forcing you."_

_Me: "I know Chloe, but I don't know what to do."_

_Chloe: "Wanna meet first?"_

_Me: "I..."_

_Chloe: "Max, you can tell me if you want to... meet me at the two whales parking lot, okay? and Max?"_

_Me: ”Yeah?"_

_Chloe: "I love you."_

_Me: "I love you too," God, I am not used to this. Well, it’s okay."_

_Chlo: "Good."_

* * *

 

The bus came to a stop and I got out of it, walking towards the parking lot. Chloe is not there yet, so I waited for a while.

I leaned against the wall and watched the sky and looking a deep breath _(What do you do, Max? I'm not... I can't... what if there is another group of assholes, and they...?)._

_(Breathing...)_

"Max?" Chloe asked.

"C-Chloe."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe asked again."

"I can't. I..."

"Shhhh, everything is alright... you can, I know you can" Chloe responded as she held me tight."

"Max, do you feel better if I'm sober?" Chloe asked.

I looked at Chloe. "I..."

"Okay, now calm down" Chloe responded.

"No, I can't ask you that."

"Cutiepie, you didn't ask before I offer you, and booze does not matter to me. Before, yes, but now, capital no... why? If you feel better and safer when I'm sober, then it is like that" Chloe responded.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Huh, why?"

"Because I feel like I'm forcing you to do this" Chloe responded as she hugged me tighter.

"Hey, you try to help me let go my fucking "trauma." ”So, no, you don't force. Let’s get there first."

Chloe leaned down and gave me a few kisses. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. I smiled."

" I'll text Justin, is it okay if I tell him?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

We walked towards Justin's car. "Where is yours?"

"It's faulty," Chloe responded.

"Oh."

I walked to the other side, and Chloe starts the engine.

I stood in front of Justin's house with Chloe. She held my hand while I rang the bell.

"Heyy Maxie."

"H-hey Justin."

"Come in."

"Okay."

We stepped inside, Trevor hugged me as well. That is not bothering me because I know them.

Chloe put her arm around my shoulders and we took small steps to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Want lemonade or something else?" Justin asked.

"S-sure."

"Chloe?"

"Sure thanks," Chloe responded.

"Here it is," Justin said.

"Thanks, Justin."

"Max, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," I answered as I took a sip of my coke.

"Max, can we go home?" Chloe said.

"N-no."

"Chloe, can we talk to Max for a moment?" Justin asked.

"Of course, but I'm not leaving," Chloe said.

"Please, Chloe" Justin asked.

"No" Chloe responded.

"Fine then" Justin responded as he sat next to us.

"Max, you're fine with us here," Justin said.

"I know, it's just that..."

"What Max? Please tell me. We're friends, right?"

"Yes."

"So, what's the problem?" Justin asked.

"I'm scared, and not good about social situations."

"Max, listen. Anyone that tried to, just tell me. I'll kick him out, and Chloe will do too."

"Damn Right" Chloe responded.

I chuckled a little "thanks guys, and I am sorry for this."

"It's okay Max" Justin responded.

* * *

 

 Two hours later, I calmed down and have some fun. I even chatted with others and danced a little.

I stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

After I finished and washed my hand, I opened the door and someone grabbed my hands in a very usual way.

"Hey beauty," Chloe said as she leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Nothing, I missed you," Chloe responded.

"I was like a few minutes away."

"Yeah, too much" Chloe responded as she put another kiss on my lips.

*Whistle*

"Fuck you, Justin!"

We all burst into laughter as we walked back to the living room.

"Slow dance time!" Justin shouted.

"well, can I?" Chloe asked as she holds out her hand."

"Yeah," I took Chloe's hand as she guided us to the "dancing floor."

I put my both hands on Chloe's shoulder as we started to move.

Chloe put her forehead against mine as we moved.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you too."

 

After the song ends, Chloe and I started to leave. We borrowed Justin's car again. Chloe drove us home. I spent another night with Chloe.

* * *

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe’s POV

I woke up with Max in my arms; I smiled a little. I'm proud of her. David is so much nicer, which was a little surprising, but I'm glad. I shook Max a little.

Max just nuzzled more into me (oh, stop that).

"Come on cutie; it's time to wake up."

"No, no yet" Max responded as she pulled the blanket over herself.

"Come on, sleepyhead" I stood up and walked towards my drawer.

Max rubbed her eyes and opened it.

"Ah, there she is."

"Shut up, Chloe" Max responded.

"Sorry cutie, breakfast?"

"Fine" Max responded.

Max put her clothes on after brushing her teeth.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" Max responded.

I grabbed my beanie and my car keys and we walked out of the house.

I drove to Two whales Diner. When we got there, I parked my truck, and we got out.

"After you, cutie."

Max walked inside the diner and we sat down in our usual booth.

"Morning girls, what I can get you?" Joyce asked.

"Waffle, please" Max responded.

"The same as always mom."

"Okay, come right up" Joyce responded.

I took Max's hand and intertwined our finger. "What's your plan for today?"

"I don't know, maybe play some games, took a photo, and be with you" Max responded.

"Max, we need to talk about school."

"Really?" Max asked with a groan.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know Chloe. It sucks and I can't take the bullying anymore, and I heard there are some Blackwell queens." "But online school even sucks more" Max continued.

"Well cutie-pie, maybe. You came to Blackwell with me and if anyone starts crap towards you. I'll kick some asses."

Max giggled. "Really?"

"Of course, I love you. So, I'll also protect you" I took Max's hand and kissed it."

Max was about to answer but my mom interrupted.

"Your food and coffee are ready" Joyce said.

"Thank you."

We started to eat.

After we finished eating, we continued talking about school. I can see that Max is still very nervous about it. But there is nothing we can do now.

"Okay, let's go and do something to chill."

"Okay, like what?" Max asked.

"You see."

"Chloe?"

"Yes, cutie?"

"We aren't doing anything illegal, right?" Max asked.

"Pfft, you know me?"

"Yeah and that's why I asked" Max responded with a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up."

Max got inside the truck and I went to my own side to start the engine.

I drove to Junkyard, parked my truck again and took my stuff.

"Let's go; you can take photos here or something."

"What will do you do?" Max asked.

"Umm... smoke."

"Oh, O-okay" Max said.

"Hey."

"No, It's okay. I'm gone" Max responded as she left to the other way.

I sighed (Idiot).

"Max, wait."

"What?" Max asked.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not" Max responded..

"Hey," I put my both hands on Max's shoulder, "is it about the weed?"

"Yeah" Max responded as she lowers her head.

"Hey, I don't have to. I'm sorry that I even took the matter up."

"Chloe, it's your habit, maybe a way to relax or whatever and I don't want to ruin it," Max said.

"No Max, you're not ruining anything. You can do me a favor with it."

"Huh?" Max asked.

"Silly, I wanted to stop before, but I didn't have a reason, but now, I have. I put my hand on Max's cheek, who leaned into my touch."

"Come, we can still just sit there and relax a little bit."

We walked to our shack and I sat down, pulling Max to me.

* * *

 

We chatted for some time. Max traced her fingers along my tattoo.

"Does it hurt?" Max asked.

"Yeah, a little, why?"

"I don't know" Max responded.

"Want something?"

"Maybe."

"I can draw something for you if you want."

"Yes, Chloe."

"Okay, like what?"

"Maybe doe or butterfly or something like that" Max responded.

"Hmm okay."

"What?" Max asked

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About my photo?" Max responded as she chuckled.

"Yeah, and you too."

"Oh, Chloe" Max responded as she blushed a little.

"Awwwww."

"S-shut up" Max responded.

"Should we go home now to play something?"

"Y-yeah."

"Let's go then."

I drove us home.


	13. Chapter 13

I was sitting at home and looking at my clothes; they are boring, just boring, I was thinking to change my style, maybe I should try something like Chloe or someone else and tell my parents where I was going. I took a bus because I wanted to surprise Chloe.

Soon, my bus arrived at the mall. I walked in and just watched the clothes for a while; there are so many options. I saw many jeans that were slightly ripped, a few tops with skull and butterfly on it. Two flannel, two leather jacket and one jean jacket with a butterfly on the back and then I picked up all and walked to the fitting room. My phone beeped.

Vanessa: Hey Max, I know you're busy right now, but I wanted to just tell you that Chloe is asking for you."

Me: "Shit, hold her!!!!" 

Vanessa: ”To..." 

Me: "Mom, please...if you tell her, she will be here right now.” 

Vanessa: ”Well okay, I'll try to come up with something.” 

Me: "Thank you mom.”

 

 

During the conversation, I already chose the combinations, it was a jeans jacket with a small tiger on the back, a top with butterfly on it and ripped jeans converse, and leather with a small skull on the sleeves, white top and another converse, and a black beanie.

I nodded to myself and walked to check out and pay.

I waited for the bus. Soon, it arrived and I went home. Mom got Chloe to go with her.

I opened my door, off my shoes, and walked to my room. "Dad, will you come here?"

"Sure kiddo" Ryan responded as he walked upstairs and to my room.

"What do you think?" I was wearing my jeans jacket combo.

"Holy crap Maxin... shit, sorry" Ryan said as he chuckled.

"It's okay dad," I chuckled too.

"Do you think Chloe will like it?"

"Well, I'm not sure of that" Ryan responded.

I just smiled.

"I`m happy for you two" Ryan said.

"Thanks dad. I'm still nervous about school and everything. But now, I don't want to think about it."

"It's okay Max. Everything is alright, both now and then, I promise." Ryan said as she hugged me.

"Thanks."

We walked back downstairs. I sat on the couch with dad and watched some TV series.

 

I heard our front door opened when Mom and Chloe walked inside. I tried to be quiet.

"Ryan, have you seen her?” Chloe started.

"Who?" Ryan asked innocently.

"Max, of course" Chloe answered as she looked at me.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Chloe?"

Still just staring.

"Chloe?" I chuckled.

"Huh, what?" Chloe asked.

"Like?"

"Max, Like! You're so freaking hot right now," Chloe said as she walked and sat down next to me, pulled me in by my collar and kissed me.

"Max, what is this?" Chloe asked as she broke the kiss breathless.

"Well, I wanted to change my style a little. Bad?"

"NO!" Chloe almost yelled. I just chuckled.

"Justin wanted to us meet again, so let's go."

"Okay," Chloe said.

* * *

 

Chloe drove us to the junkyard again. "Meet Justin," she said as we walked hand in hand in the shack and Chloe sat down.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey, you came? Holy fucking christ!!! Justin said.

I just giggled and shook my head. "Dude, it's just clothes..."

"But you look good," Justin said.

"Hands off!!! Max is my girl" Chloe said as she opened a beer bottle.

Is it ok Max?" She asked as she patted me.

I sat down. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, time to move on and I trust you guys."

"That's my girl. But tell us if you start to feel uncomfortable" Chloe said as she put a kiss my cheek.

* * *

Chloe’s POV.

we have been here for some time at the junkyard.

I sat on the couch with the beer bottle in my hand. Max took some photos and chatted with Justin (she is so damn hot in these clothes, but now, it's the Price time. It has to be something special and I think I have an idea).

Max sat next to me and looked very nervous about me drinking. I put the bottle down and pressed her head against my chest. "It's alright, Max."

"I'll never get over the happenings," Max said as she nuzzled her head against my chest.

"Of course, you do. You are doing great about that house party."

"Yeah but..." Max started.

"No, but cutie... you'll get over it."

"I guess" Max responded.

"Max, why do you really change your style?"

"Well, like I said, I wanted to change a little, and not always that hoodie jeans combo. Why do you ask?" Max responded.

I leaned in and started whispering something in her ear, which makes her blush a little.

"Chloe!" she yelled.

"I mean it, Max...."

"Chloe, I..." Max started.

"It's okay silly. I didn't mean right now; this is not the place. I want to be special to you. It's you... no, our first time."

"I freaking love you, Chloe," Max said as she gave me a kiss.

"I love you too, cutiepie."

* * *

 

We hung out late that night before we head back to Max's home. We lay on her bed and watched some movie. When the movie ended, I leaned down for a night kiss.

"Want to stay?" Max asked as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah sure."

I switched my nightclothes and lay down next to Max.

I woke up when I heard sniffling next to me (huh).

"Hey, Max..." I put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, even though it's a little dark, I could see that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My parents...they...I can't" Max started.

"Talk to me, Max."

They aren't home, and I couldn't get to them by phone."

"I'm scared Chloe. This may be stupid, but..."

"They are your parents, even though you're an adult. So, of course, you should be worried and scared. But I'm here, so you don't need to cry."

"I-I'm sorry that I wake you up" Max responded as she buried her face into my chest. 

I stroked her hair. "Doesn't matter."

I hold Max, and comforting her until she was asleep again. I just hope she is alright.

I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Max’s POV

When I woke up from sleep, I heard Chloe showering in the bathroom. I put on my clothes, walked downstairs, and tried to contact my parents again, but it enters voicemail.

_(Where the hell are they?)_

I was worried because they didn't tell me that they are going somewhere, and now, I couldn't find them.

I took coffee, two bowls of cereal and cereal box and prepared it for our breakfast. Soon, Chloe came downstairs and wrapped her arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Morning, cutie pie," Chloe said.

"Morning."

"Feeling any better?" Chloe asked as she sat down.

"Not really, just that I couldn't find them."

"Hey, they are fine," Chloe responded.

I sat down and took a sip of my coffee. "Yeah, I hope so."

We started to eat.

"Hey, want to go and look for them?" Chloe asked as we finished cleaning the dishes.

"Maybe."

"Let's go then. We can take Justin along if you want us to" Chloe responded as she took my hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, okay."

"Hey, we'll find them. I promise."

"I know. Thanks Chloe."

"Of course, I leaned down and gave Max a soft kiss on her lips.

Chloe grabbed her keys as we walked out of the house and towards the truck.

Chloe picked up Justin. He tugged at me and we continued our search.

We searched for many hours and we found nothing. So, we returned home. I walked upstairs and locked myself in my room. I'm scared of something happening to them.

But they are not in a hospital, so maybe it's something positive, I think.

I know Chloe is there for me now, but I feel a little dump because I wasn't there for her when...

Well, maybe this a little different, but still...

I broke down whenever I think the worst scenarios.

* * *

 

I heard a soft knock on my door. I know it's Chloe, so I let her in.

"Come here," Chloe said as she opened her arms.

I leaned into Chloe's arms.

"Better?" Chloe asked as she caresses my back.

"Mm-hm, sorry that I left you downstairs with Justin. By the way, where is he?"

"Shop" Chloe responded.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it...just relax for a bit" Chloe responded.

"Mmmmm"

I fell asleep but woke up when my phone started to ring.

_**"Yeah?"** _

_**"Max."** _

_**"Mom, oh my god. Where are you? Are you okay? Hope you aren't hurt, please tell me you're okay?"** _

_**(Vanessa) "Calm down, honey. I'm so sorry; our phone went off. We are with my friends. I'm sorry that I didn't leave a note or something."** _

_**"Thank god, it's okay mom."** _

_**(Vanessa) "Good, we are coming home now."** _

_**"Okay good."** _

_**(Vanessa) "Bye, see you soon."** _

_**"Bye."** _

_***Click*** _

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yes."

“So, are they okay too?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, they are."

Chloe hugged me.

"Let's continue our nap?" Chloe asked again.

"That is a great idea."

* * *

 

**Chloe's POV**

After our nap, it was late in the evening. It's September now. This summer went so fast, but I didn't complain about that because I spent it with people who mean so much to me.

Next month, our school continues. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. But why? I don't know too. Max is so stressed out as well about school, but I know everything will go well because she can make a friend, or she can be friend with my friends, like Justin, Trevor and Dana.

I was thinking about Rachel a little, but unfortunately, they have moved out of Arcadia. So, she is no more in Blackwell.

Max played her favorite game _(horizon zero dawn)_ on my PS4. I looked over her time to time and smiled. She is still hot in those clothes. And it's so hard to keep my hands to myself.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing and I answered it, _"Hello?"_

_"Oh, hey Justin."_

_(Justin) "I want to hold another house party, it's like the end of the summer, some grill party with booze. But I want it to be at the junkyard."_

_"Nothing more?"_

_(Justin) "No..."_

_"What?" I don't believe it."_

_(Justin) "I cut off because of your girlfriend so that she can trust me."_

_"Oh, Justin..."_

_(Justin) "I know it sounds odd, but what can I do?"_

_"It's not odd; it's cool."_

_(Justin) "I... thanks, but are you coming with Max?"_

_"Well, I don't know. I will ask her, and I will let you know."_

_(Justin) "Okay!”_

_"Bye" *Click*_

"Cutie-pie?" I sat next to Max.

"What Chloe?"

I told her what Justin asked. Max clearly think about that.

"Yeah, let's go" Max replied.

"Huh, are you sure?"

"Yes Chloe, I mean I don't have to try if I don't want to. Can't I go to a party and be with my friends? It's time to forget" Max replied as she shut off the console and we left the house so that we can be alone before Justin and others start coming.

* * *

 

I drove to the junkyard and parked the car; we got out. Max took some photos, and we just walked around the train tracks.

I grabbed Max's hand while walking on the train tracks.

"Holy shit," Max said.

"What?"

"Look," Max pointed towards the junkyard, but there is a "massive" ship."

"We finally find our ship, captain," Max said as she grinned.

I chuckled a little, "yeah totally, we walked towards it." I helped Max up.

"Hmm, should we mark it?" I took out my marker.

"Sure Chloe" Max responded as she collected my marker and started to write.

_(Max was here)_

Soon, I followed _(Chloe was here)._

"Now, it's only ours."

"Yeah, it is," Max said smiling.

I took Max's hand and pulled her closer and leaned down for a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too" Max responded.

Max was sitting on my lap as we made out our new ship. Suddenly, we were interrupted by Justin's voice.

"God, you two" Justin said.

"Shush, you."

"Leave them," Dana said.

"Thank you."

"Oh, I know how it is," Justin said.

All three burst into laughter.

"Shut up and get out of there so we can start the party" Justin responded.

"Fine" I said and grabbed some booze for everyone.

 "Chloe, wait..." Max said as she grabbed my arm.

"What?"

"I want to try" Max responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Max responded with a smile.

"Okay, we can share the first one, okay?”

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Okay, you can go and sit down. I'll be there soon."

Soon, I sat next to Max. I opened the bottle and took a sip of it. I noticed Max is curious but nervous.

"Remember, you don't have to."

"I know" Max responded as she took the bottle, lifted it up and took a sip of it. She couched a little and cringed at the taste, but gulped it down.

"Well?"

"You are a bad influence to me, Price" Max responded.

I just laughed "uh nuh, you mean bad good influence?"

"Yeah, sure" Max responded as she took another small sip.

 

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

I paid for a bus to take us out. It was late when we arrived back home. I tried opening my door, but I giggled every time I missed... I was in "great" shape like my girl was. Max let herself loose today. We hold each other, though it was a little hard, we were capable of moving upstairs and to my room. We moved under the blanket. 

"Night cutie." 

"Huh, what?" Max replied. 

I giggled.

"Stop Chloe" Max responded as she settled her head against my chest... "Mmmmmm" 

"Have fun today?" 

"Yes," Max replied. 

"Good. Now, night cutie." 

Max gave me a midnight kiss and settled her head back against my chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon due to my drunken feelings. 

I woke up when I heard a gentle tap on my door. I placed the blanket better around us. "Yeah." 

"Morning Chloe," Justin replied. 

"Morning." 

"Is she still sleeping?" Justin asked and pointed to Max. 

"Yeah." 

"She got pretty wild last night." 

"Yeah, but I thought it was good for her to ease up."

"Yeah, I felt that too," Justin responded.

"Now, the summer is over," Justin continued. 

"Yeah. Max started to stir and murmur something," I chuckled.

"Morning cutie." 

"Morning" Max murmured. 

"How are you?" 

"Crap" Max responded. 

"Need medicine?" 

"Sure... morning Justin," Max replied. 

"How are you?" Justin turned to suggest. 

"I am not deaf... " Max replied. 

"Oh yeah, sorry if I woke you up," Justin replied. 

"No, it's okay. It's time wake up," Max replied. 

"Here babe" I gave Max aspirin and a mug of water." 

"Thanks, Chloe" Max replied as she have them. 

* * *

 

"So, Justin what do you need?"

"I thought we should go out to eat breakfast together, and stick out as partners do," Justin explained. 

"Ohh, picnic Chloe...picnic," Max replied. 

I laughed "Okay, picnic." 

"Yay" Max jumped up and regretted it. "Ah, fuck." 

"Easy, Max" I snickered. 

"Oh, shut up, this feeling is your responsibility," Max shot back. 

"Oh?" 

"No Chloe, don't you dare! I know that devilish face," Max said as she went a walk back. 

"Huh, what face?" 

"Stop it, I am serious" Max responded as she got another step back. 

I followed her and was ready to tickle her. 

"No Chloe, stop it," Max replied. 

Soon, I can get Max. I placed my hand on Max's waist, pulling her closer and leaned for a kiss. 

"Still need to stop?" I suggested with a grin. 

"No, get back here" Max responded as she gripped my collar and tugged me down.

I took my truck keys, we left home and walked towards my truck. Max was in the middle and Justin was next to her. 

I drove towards the diner. 

Soon, we arrived. I parked my truck and got down. I stood by my truck and chatted my mommy to order something to eat at our picnic. 

Max and Justin chatted inside my truck, I grinned. Even though Max is afraid of not making any friends, now, she has at least one guy, Justin. 

Soon, my mom brought a lunch box. I paid them up and went back to my truck and started the engine. 

I drove along the highway. When we arrived at the beach, I parked my truck and we all got down. 

I rested on the blanket with Max and ate. 

"What do you wish to do on your birthday?" 

"I don't know" Max responded. 

"Is there something you want to do?" 

"Nah, just time with you is enough" Max responded. 

"Okay then," I grinned. 

"Why do you ask?" Max asked. 

"Just curious."

"Well, should I tell you when I know?" Max asked. 

"Sure babe." 

"Chloe?" 

"Yeah?". 

Max brought her hands on my shoulder and leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I was glad to return the kiss. 

"This," Max replied. 

I watched her eyes and grinned, and gave her another a kiss. Before the kiss becomes too intense, Justin interrupted... 

"For fuck's sake, you two," Justin replied. 

I raised my middle finger. Justin just giggled. 

We chatted, laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Everything was so relaxed and perfect.

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings may be upsetting subject!

**Chloe’s POV**

After our "friend's hour," I drove Justin and Max home, I missed Max already, but we'll see each other repeatedly over the weekend.

I was laying on my bed and smoking a joint, even though I should stop. But yet at least, I won't.  My phone started to ring. So, I looked at who's calling. I saw Max, then I answered it.

_"Hey, babe."_

_"Chloe...?"_

_"Are you crying? What's wrong?"_

_(Max) "Can you pick me up? I need to see you n-now."_

_"Sure babe, are you okay?"_

_(Max) "N-no"_

_"What's wrong, are you hurt?"_

_(Max) "N-no, but my dad has c-cancer and I..."_

_"Oh, shit I'm so sorry babe. I'm on my way, okay?"_

_(Max) "O-okay."_  

I stood up from my bed, grabbed my keys, walked out of the house, and rushed inside my truck. Then I started the engine

I parked my truck in front of Max's house; she is sitting in external borders. I stood out of the car and walked towards her.

"Max?"

She lifted her head, up. I opened my arms like an invitation. Max rushed towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shhhhhh" I ran my fingers through Max's hair.

"Want to go somewhere else?"

"Y-yeah" Max responded.

"Okay, where?" I asked as I rubbed her back, holding her close.

"O-our place" Max responded as she dried her eyes.

"Okay, I leaned down for a kiss.

"Let's go then."

"We walked towards my truck until Vanessa called me.

"Yes?"

"Can you take care of her?" Vanessa asked.

"You don't need to ask that"

"I know, but..." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, well, of course."

"Thank you" Vanessa responded.

"I'm sorry about Ryan."

"Yeah, me too, but I'll try to be positive," Vanessa said.

"Yeah."

"Bye then," Vanessa said.

We continued walking towards my truck. I helped Max and we went to my side.

* * *

 

Soon, I parked my car, and we continued to walk. I grabbed Max's hand.

There is it, our treehouse, still standing, it brings so many good memory, like our first kiss.

We always go there whenever something is wrong.

I placed a ladder on it and climbed up. "Your turn cutie."

Max started to climb up the ladder. I helped her up.

"There you go."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"You're welcome."

Max sat next to me, and I put my arm around her and caressed her arm. "How are you feeling?"

"I am scared. I don't want to lose him, Chloe," Max responded.

"Hey... you can't lose him, maybe it's something else."

"Yeah, maybe, but what if..." Max said.

"No, shhh, don't think about it."

After a while, Max calmed down again.  I looked around and tried to find something that would get Max's thoughts elsewhere.

My eyes find our old drawings.  I smirked at myself.

"Hey, babe, want to draw again?"

She looked at me.

"Yes, I am serious, I've not drawn for a long time, so what do you say?"

"Well, okay, I miss our drawing moments," Max responded.

"Now, they are back" I giggled a bit.

"Yeah, they are," Max responded with a smile.

"There is it, that wonderful smile."

Max stood up and walked to our "drawing table" and sat down.

My plan succeeded exceptionally. Well, Max genuinely focused on her drawing like me.

About half an hour later, my phone started to ring. So, I answered it,

" **Yeah?"**

**(Justin) "Hey Chloe, want to come to skate?"**

**"Not now, but maybe later."**

**(Justin) "Okay then, see you later ."**

**"Yeah, bye."**

***Click***

"Hey, cutie,"

"What? Max asked as she looked up to her drawing."

"You ready?"

"Soon, Chloe soon," Max responded as she continued her work.

I just shook my head and giggled quietly.

"Okay, I am going down for cig, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, shh," Max responded.

"Don't shush me cutie,”  I put a quick peck on Max's cheek and stepped down.

I lit my cigarette and took a drag, wondering about everything. I should stop smoking this too. Well, a baby step, I guess.

* * *

 

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Here," Max responded as she handed me her drawing.

"What are you...?"

"It's yours" Max responded with a small smile.

"What I... thanks babe" I looked at it. Max had drawn us when we were together at the lighthouse looking at the sunset. Max has never been good at drawing like his.

"It's perfect like you," I pulled Max closer and leaned down for a kiss.

I giggled. "Hungry?"

"Yeah" Max responded, a little embarrassed.

"Hey silly, it's okay."

"Yeah" Max responded as she begins to walk down the ladder.

I followed her. When we got inside my truck, I started the engine and drove towards two whales.

Soon, we arrived and I parked my truck. I stepped out and opened the door for Max.

"Thanks, babe" Max responded.

"You're welcome,"

I grabbed Max's hand, and we walked hand in hand in the diner.

I sat next to Max.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, girls, what can I get you?"

"Burgers and fries with lemonade. Babe, same right?"

"Yeah" Max responded.

"Okay, it's coming right now," Joyce responded.

"Thanks, mom."

After chatting, laughing and holding hands for a while, mom brought our food, so we started to eat. 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Your phone is ringing."

"Oh," Max said as she took her phone and answered it.

"Yeah?"

*Click*

"Huh, well, that was weird," Max said as she put her phone back.

"What's that?"

"It was silent, then got disconnected" Max responded.

"Maybe it was a wrong number?"

"Yeah, maybe," Max responded.

"Want to go to my place so we can watch a movie?"

"Yes, I'll love to" Max responded as she stood up.

I paid for our foods, then we walked outside towards my truck and I drove to my house.

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Max's POV**

**Two months later.**

Wowsers, two months. Two fucking months. It has been a roller coaster, but it’s been best two months ever. Chloe and I are still together, Blackwell started last month, we made a few other friends, so now we had a “gang.”

There had been a little bullying, but every moment, “my gang” is my side. So, you may know what happened if someone looks or talk the wrong way to me. My dad is...well, we don’t know yet, but the test is taken, now we are waiting.

We still try to be positive and all. Even I’m, and mom is scared that we lose him. Chloe has been best, loving and caring. She is not pushing me. About the couple thing, I felt again a slight guilty that Chloe had to wait. It was interrupted whenever we tried it, or I didn’t want to... Chloe understood, but *sigh* I don’t know...

Now, I’m sitting in my favorite booth, waiting for her, Steph and Kate before we headed to school.

I took a sip of my caffeine, then saw the front door made “bling” noise. There she is, my pretty angel, and my friends.

“Hey baby,” Chloe said as she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey, babe.”

“And you two too.”

Kate chuckled.

“Morning Max,” Kate replied.

“How was your morning?”

“Don’t even ask.”

We played and listened to music and discussed together how we should go about our skating. Steph is complaining.

“Oh, I love you too, Steph! Chloe replied.

I chuckled. “Well, you know...”

“Don’t even start Max! I never ever touch skateboard!” Steph responded.

I chuckled, “what about you Kate?”

“Hah, I don’t know Max, you and Chloe are so great about it,” Kate responded.

“We can show you,” Chloe replied.

“Yeah, it’s so fun.”

“I’ll consider about it,” Kate said.”

“See, Steph, Kate chooses to stick with us,” Chloe said.

“Shut up,” Steph responded.

We ordered our breakfast and continued to chat.

Soon, Joyce brought us our breakfast, and we ate. After we finished eating, we left the dinner towards school.

* * *

 

_Stupid and annoying, Mr. Jefferson is speaking about photography history and cameras._

_Someone threw towards me the paper ball, I knew it was Kate. I chuckled but still opened it._

_“Boring right?”_

_I picked up my pen and wrote my response._

_“Totally.”_

_I threw the ball back when Mr. Jefferson didn’t watch._

_After a while, we worked in pairs. I was with Kate._

_Soon, the bell rings, and we all packed our stuff and headed out._

_“Fucking finally.”_

_Kate giggled “yeah, I understood you, it was slightly boring.”_

_“A slight?”_

_“Okay, it was boring,” Kate replied._

_“Yeah, it was,” I chuckled._

_“Caulfield!”_

_I groaned, “yes, Victoria?”_

_“We need to talk” Victoria responded._

_“We’ll talk.”_

_“Where is your posse?” Victoria asked with a smirk._

_“In class, and Kate is here. But cut the crab, what do you want?”_

_“Don’t enter your photo Caulfield” Victoria responded._

_“Or what? You don’t own this school, and you DON’T own that contest! So, fuck off!!!”_

_(Wow, Max, where this is coming from?)_

_“No, but Nathan’s own,” Victoria said as she stepped closer._

_“His dad owns this school, not Nathan, and like I still said, you don’t own that contest.”_

_Steph, Chloe, and Justin walked towards Kate and me._

_“What’s going on here?” Steph asked._

_“Great, just great,” Victoria muttered and walked away._

_The trio burst into laughing at me, and Kate joined too_.

The rest of the day ran between class and hanging out. I looked at my photos and tried to figure out which one I should use to enter that contest, but soon, I heard a knock at my door.

“It’s open.”

“Max.”

“Hey, mom.”

“How was your day?” Vanessa asked.

“It was good, many boring classes,” I chuckled.

“You look happier than last year,” Vanessa responded.

“Well, I am pleased. School life is not drama. I made friends with Chloe, so what can go wrong?”

Mom smile dropped.

“Mom, dad wins...” I sat next to her.

“Yeah but...” Vanessa answered.

“But what mom?”

“Max, I figure out that I’m Pregnant,” Vanessa responded.

“You... I... what?”

“Yeah,” Vanessa answered.

“Does dad know?”

“That’s the problem, Max....” Vanessa responded as she lowers her head.

“No.....”

“I....”

“You fucking cheated on dad!!!!! Get the hell out my room!”

“Max, please... I was drunk and that’s why I never said anything.” Vanessa responded as she left my room.

“FUUUCK!!!”

* * *

 

“Babe, I thought we have to see later,” Chloe said as she opened the front door.

After I heard the news, I didn’t know what to do, or where to go.

I didn’t want to be home alone. So, I went to Chloe’s place.

I hugged her.

“Just hold me.” Chloe wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight embrace.

“What’s wrong babe?” Chloe asked.

“Everything.”

“Let’s go to my room, and you can talk to me,” Chloe suggested.

We walked upstairs to Chloe’s room..

“Now, what’s wrong Max?” Chloe asked.

“My mom.”

“What about her?” Chloe asked again as she took my hand and ran her thumb over my knuckles.

“Well, she is pregnant, but it’s not dad.”

“What?” Chloe responded.

“Yeah, remember when we heard about dad?”

“Yeah,” Chloe answered.

“Mom got drunk that day. And one thing to another, the result is here.”

“Does...?”

“No, dad does not know, at least not yet.”

“I’m sorry babe” Chloe responded as she hugged me.

“Oh, fuck you too, fucking... Ouch!”

Kate and Steph giggled, “is she always like that?”

“Oh yes,” Chloe responded with a chuckle.

In the evening, we called Steph and Kate over, and played Last of us on PS4. I have been in the same scene for about half an hour, and I become annoyed and frustrated.

I know it’s just a game, but still.

“Max?” Steph asked.

“Shh, not now.”

“But...” Steph responded.

“Shhhhhh!”

Steph just chuckled “Okay.”

“Oh, damn it!!! ”

“I tried to warn you,” Steph responded with a giggle but stopped when a pillow hit her face.

“Oh, is it Caulfield you’re so on!” Steph responded.

“Okay, I surrender Steph.”

“Hah,” Steph responded.

“But this was fun, right babe?” Chloe asked.

“Sure” I smirked

“I swear to god....” Steph responded.

After our pillow fight, It’s time to go home.

“Okay, I should go home.”

I wrapped my arms around Chloe and leaned down for a kiss.

“I love you, text me when you’re home.”

“I love you too, and yeah sure.”

Steph and I left “see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, bye” we fist-bumped and hugged before I stepped in the bus.

* * *

 

When I arrived home, I heard a lot of yelling and glass shattering, ( _well, mom tells dad I guess. Great..._ )

I opened the front door and stepped in, took my shoes and jacket off, walking straight upstairs to my room and put some music on.

Me: “I’m home.”

I tossed my phone to my bed and sat down on my computer chair.

Christmas is coming, and I don’t know where I am, because this new year, I feel that mom is moving out or dad. I know I’m nineteen now, so maybe I can stay on my own, or with Chloe...but it is too soon. *Sigh*

I rolled down my facebook, but there was nothing, so I closed my laptop and went to shower.

After showering, I put on my Pyjamas and went to bed. Just before I closed my eyes, my phone beeped. Chloe’s picture came on the screen.

Chloe: Is everything alright?

I smiled and started to write my reply.

Me: “Yeah, I think mom and dad argued when I came home, but I don’t know.”

Chloe: “Well, don’t think about it.”

Me: “I will try.”

Chloe: “That’s my girl.”

Me: “I love you so much, and I need to speak with you, but I will tell you tomorrow.”

Chloe: “Okay...oh and I love you too.”

Me: “Well, I think we should go to sleep. So, see you tomorrow at school babe?”

Chloe: “Yes, night baby.”

Me: “Night.” 

I put my phone on my night table and closed my eyes.

**Chloe’s POV**

The school day was very dull today; we’re sitting in our last class. Finally, the bells ring, and we can go home. I packed my stuff, walked outside and waited for Steph, Kate and Max.

Soon, they arrived, and we walked towards our locker and waited for Justin.

“Always late,” I muttered.

“Yeah,” Steph responded with a chuckle.

Max took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Max responded.

“You don’t want to go home, do you?”

Max just shook her head.

“Okay, you can come to my place.”

“Oh, Chloe, do you remember when I said that I have to tell you something?” Max asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well... no, I will tell you at home”.

“Okay then,” I leaned down for a kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Justin said.

“Well, we are getting used to that. You’re always late.”

“Fuck you Price!”

“Nope.”

Justin just rolled his eyes.

We start to walk towards my truck.

When we arrived home, David and mom were out. Thank god. Yes, David is more agreeable to Max and me. But our friends, well, not exactly.

“Want to play something or watch a movie?”

“NO! Max yelled.

  Steph just chuckled.

“Babe, we don’t have to play Last of us.”

“Don’t even say that game anymore. I hate it,” Max responded.

“Oh, really?” I teased.

“YES!” Max responded.

“Then I can... sell it or give it to Steph.”

“NO!” Max yelled.

“No?”

“Shut up!” Max grumbled.

“Well cutiepie, there is one way to shut me up.”

 Max just rolled her eyes but pressed her lips against me.

*Ahem*

“Sorry.”

“No need Chloe,” Steph responded.

“Well, anyway, What do you want to do?”

“We can play L...” Steph answered as she looked towards Max, who glared at him back.

“Don’t even...” Max started.

I just chuckled as I handed my controller to Steph and put my PS4 open.

* * *

 

“Fuck you, fucking... UGH!!!!” Max just threw the controller on my bed and stormed out of my room.

“Okay, is it not that game?”

“You think?” Steph asked.

“Well I guess, I don’t know, but Max is not that frustrated about some game, I go check on her.”

“Sure,” Steph answered.

I walked out of my room to downstairs. Max is in our backyard, leaning against the wall, and I head in her hands.

“Hey, I sat next to Max.

“Come here,” Max leaned into my embrace. I caressed her back.

“Shhhh, you thinking of your mom?”

I felt Max just nodded as she grips my top more tightly.

“I’m here, right here.”

“Max...”

“Yeah,” Max responded as she lifted her head up.”

“Don’t say you’re okay if you aren’t, don’t bottle up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No no, you don’t need to be sorry, tell me or is it Justin or Steph?”

“Okay,” Max responded.

I leaned down for a kiss.

“I love you.”

“Me too,” Max responded as she leaned against my shoulder. I just held her.

“I’m sorry guys” Max responded as we went to back to my room.

“No, it’s okay Max, are you okay now?” Steph asked.

“Yeah,” Max responded as she sat down.

Steph hugged her friends, “hey, we are all here for you.”

“I know,” Max responded.

“Good, now shall we continue?” Steph asked with a laugh.

“yes, now I beat this scenario,” Max answered.

Two hours later, Justin had to go home, Max, Steph and I watched a few movies, played console and cards.

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chloe`s POV**

I stroked Max’s hair when she was sleeping on my arms, then twenty minutes after, Steph was awful for her.

Her parents get divorced and come back again, Vanessa with Matt and Ryan, well, he stays here with Max.

Max is so broken and worried about her dad, of course.

I don’t know what will happen next, but I’ll always be there for her.

It’s getting pretty late, so I try to sleep as well.

I closed my eyes.

In the morning, I woke up alone; first, I panic a little, but then I can smell a taste of bacon and coffee (hmmm).

I did my morning ritual, got dressed, and walked downstairs.

“Morning babe,” I wrapped my arm around Max’s waist and put a kiss on her cheek.

“Morning Chloe,” Max responded with a smile.

“I made our breakfast,” Max continued.

“Thanks, looks good.”

When Max finished, we started to eat.

“Chloe?” Max said.

“Mmmm”

“I-I know we are a little young and that and this may be too soon, but all that is happening to my parents, I want peace in my own life, mom is calling at me a little too much.

S-so, I thought we could move together to our place.

“I know we are in school but still...” Max responded as she took a deep breath.

“Max...babe, I...”

“Sorry,” Max responded.

“No, no, don’t feel bad, look at me please.”

Max lifted her gaze and looked at me.

I took her hand.

“You’re right, we are too “young,” and because we are still in school, I don’t think we can pay rent and other overhead costs.”

“Maybe when we finished Blackwell and started working.”

“Yeah,” Max responded.

“Hey...”

I stood up and sat next to Max, putting my arm around her.

“It’s okay, Chloe,” Max responded.

“Shush.”

“But you’re also right.

“I can’t be home anymore, even though dad needs me, it’s too much right now. First, dad’s cancer and now, this...” Max responded.

“I-I...”

“Shhh, it’s okay, cry if you need to.”

“I-I’m tired about this fucking situation, why would mom do something like that?” Max asked.

“Don’t know babe, I wish I know so I can make you feel better,” Chloe replied while patting Max on her back, comforting her.

“Hey”

“Hi Chloe,” Max responded.

“Feeling better?”

“A little,” Max responded.

“Okay, good.”

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Max’s. I slid my hand around her neck as I deepened my kiss.

Soon, I pulled back and said, “I love you.”

“Mmhm, mee too,” Max responded.

“Chloe?” Max asked.

“Yes?”

“How will we spend Christmas?” Max asked.

“Well, I think with my mom and David, or with your dad?”

“Yeah, together?” Max responded.

“Well, yeah, I can speak with mom.”

“Okay,” Max responded with a smile.

“Ready for school?”

“No,” Max responded.

 I chuckled.

“Come on, sleepyhead.”

“Fiiiine” Max responded as she stood up and grabbed her backpack.

I grabbed my keys, and we left the house.

* * *

 

I parked my car at the parking lot and got out of the car.

We walked hand in hand, inside the school and meet our friends.

I froze when I saw a very familiar person talking to Well’s.

“Babe, are you okay?” Max asked.

“Y-yeah, let’s go to class,” I started walking but stopped by, Max’s hand around my wrist.

“No Chloe, talk to me,” Max responded.

“Chloe...it’s okay. It helps you when you tell someone, expect me and Justin,” Steph responded.

“Yeah, but our class will soon start.”

“Well, you can talk with Max outside the classroom so that you will know when Mrs. Grant arrive,” Steph responded.

“I...I looked over Max and our linked hands, and when I see her face full of worry and a bit fear, I said, “Okay.”

We walked towards a classroom, Steph and others went inside when Max and I were outside.

I slid down along the wall and wrapped my arms around my legs.

Max sat next to me, and I started to tell her whole story about Elliot Hampden.

“Wait..so, he crept all over you because of Rachel?” Max asked.

I’m not sure if Max is angry or upset...but I replied “yeah.”

“And now you saw him talking to Well’s?” Max asked again.

“Yes.”

“And if he comes back to Blackwell and you’re with me... Chloe...” Max said as she turned her head.

“It does not matter, okay babe? I love you, not him... never him. It’s just his head.”

“It’s like obsessed with him. He is not coming between us. Okay?”

“Okay, sorry,” Max responded.

“Babe, no need. I understand this was a lot to take in.”

I leaned forward for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too Chloe,” Max responded.

* * *

 

I made my note and focused in class. It’s a funny feeling. I felt much lighter and all that after telling Max everything.

“Chloe? Mrs. Grant asked.

“Huh, what?”

“Can you come over and solve the task?” Mrs. Grant asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

I walked to the front of the board and started to write.

“Very good,” Mrs. Grant responded.

“Thanks.”

I did a few more task before walking back to my seat. I looked over Max.

She is focused on the class, of course.

Soon, the bells ring, and we packed our stuff.

I headed outside and waited for Max and Steph.

Soon, they came and we walked towards our locker. I put my book away and took the next one.

“Have photography next?”

“Yeah,” Max responded.

“Are you okay with it?”

“No, but what can I do? Victoria and Nathan are still there,” Max responded.

“Well, yeah, I’m sorry,” I hugged Max.

“It’s okay Chloe, not your fault. Kate and Dana are there too,” Max responded.

“Truly?”

“Want to hang out after school?” I asked Steph and Kate.

“Sure,” they both responded at the same time.

The trio chuckled lightly.

* * *

 

_Annoying, annoying, and boring... how the hell I do this...? Ugh! And I should be good at math._

_I genuinely hope that Max is alright, I don’t get it while Victoria and Nathan are so mean towards her, Max is so kind and caring._

_We hear screaming outside and fight. I looked out, stood up from my chair and rushed outside_.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Max’s POV

Begin:

Sitting in my class and drawing something in my notebook while waiting for Jefferson.

I looked over my camera and smiled a little; all the happy memories came through my mind.

When my parent bought that camera for me, they tried to cheer me up with it when we moved to Seattle.

But now, everything is broken and shit, except Chloe.

I’m worried about dad, mom and even the little ones because I don’t trust this Matt.

But I can’t change my dad’s mind or even mom, so I leave it.

“Maxine Caulfield?”

“Yeah, who’s that? I lifted my gaze; it’s the same boy who talks to Wells today.”

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

“Let me go!”¨

Let`s talk!” Elliot replied.

 “Stop, let go my arm!”

* * *

 

**Chloe’s POV**

I ran and ran outside, becomes other students filming or something else.

“You left her! _You bitch and now you suddenly changed and in love with her, leave chloe right now_!!!” 

_(Fucking asshole, it’s not your business, why the hell I was friend with him)_

“E-Elliot stop, you’re hurting me!” Max responded.

“What about you, you hurt Chloe...you leave again!!!”

Max was pushed against the wall, her arm hurt and I’m a little scared.

After that thing with Rachel, I waited till my suspend is over so I can be with her...now, Rachel is not here. But then you’re my way.

Elliot punched Max...I reached them for what he does.

 _Get the hell away from her_!!!!!!!

“ _And you...you can fucking help her, instead of filming it_!!!!!!!

I ripped Elliot off of Max and punched him.

DON’T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN...GOT IT???”

“Stop,” Elliot responded.

“Now, you want me to stop when you’re just beating up my girlfriend!!!”

“I was just...just....” Elliot responded.

“I don’t fucking care, okay? i don’t want you! get this fucking head of yours!!” * _another punch_.”

“C-Chloe...”

Max’s small and broken voice. I stopped right away and went next to her.

“Baby, are you okay?”

“N-no, It’s...” Max start.

“What is it?”

“M-my a-arm, it’s hurt, it’s not moving” Max panicked.

“Hey hey, shh shhh, calm down...it’s okay, maybe broken or something, we can check it out with the nurse.

“I’ll help you.”

I helped Max up, and we walked. I glanced over David and shook my head when he was too late.

* * *

 

I was sitting on the chair while our nurse is checking on Max.

She has a broken arm, and bruise on her right and left eyes.

But this may leave mental trauma she has attached again.

“Chloe?” Max asked.

“I’m here,” I took her right hand.

“How is she?”

“Well, except for the broken arm and that bruise, she is fine.”

“Okay, good.”

“I’m sorry you have to go through that.”

“It’s not your fault, Chloe.”

“But still...”

“Let’s just go somewhere I don’t know,” Max responded.

“Like camping?”

“Why not, it’s becoming too intense these days,” Max responded.

“Yeah, I heard you, let’s go. I think that’s a good place we can go.”

Max just smiled and leaned against my shoulder.

I drove to our tree front; then we took our sleeping bags, and some snacks and drinks.

I parked my truck and we walked the rest while I took Max’s hand.

We walked the forest and to our tree front.

I put the blanket on the grass and sat down, pulling Max with me.

“Hey there.”

“Hi Chloe.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better I guess, it’s just...”

“Just what babe?”

“Elliot is back to Blackwell Chloe, and after today, I’m not sure we can go to the same school,” Max responded as she intertwined our fingers.

“It does not matter babe. He is not coming near you anymore. I will make sure of that.”

“I’m just pissed at David. He is security at the school. Still, I stopped it.”

“Sure Chloe, but I think you should have punched him anyway,” Max responded.

“Damn right, he dares not touch you, nobody dares touch or hurt my Max.”

“Yours?” Max asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, all mine.”

“Well...” Max responded.

I leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

 

We set up a campfire and sit in.

I held Max close, caressing her other arm as she rested against me.

There is no sound everywhere, just Max’s calm breathing and the campfire.

*Ring*

**_“Yeah”_ **

**_(Joyce) “Where are you?”_ **

**_“Mom.”_ **

**_(Joyce) “David told me.”_ **

**_*Sigh* “We’re safe mom, but I don’t want to tell you where we are. We need just one day, just me and her.”_ **

**_“And no stress situations, school and home are the most significant stress situation right now.”_ **

**_(Joyce) “Listen, David is sorry that he didn’t believe about what happened.”_ **

**_“Yeah, and that’s why Max had a broken arm and another attacking situation.”_ **

**_(Joyce) “Yeah, we spoke about that too.”_ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_(Joyce) “Yes.”_ **

**_“What did he say?”_ **

**_(Joyce) “That he is sorry, and that Kate called him.”_ **

**_“Oh, and he didn’t believe her. Why?”_ **

**_(Joyce) “I don’t about know that.”_ **

**_*Sigh* “Okay.”_ **

**_(Joyce) “How’s Max?”_ **

**_“Fine, resting.”_ **

**_(Joyce) Be safe, okay?”_ **

**_“Sure.”_ **

**_(Joyce) “Have to go now.”_ **

**_“Bye.”_ **

* * *

 

Max started to stir, even though she is not sleeping.

She lifted her head up and smiling at me.

“What?”

It’s just so calm.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Chloe?”

“Yes, Max?”

“I love you,” Max responded.

“I love you too.”

“Want to eat something?”

“S...ahhh.”

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“My arm, it sometimes hurts,” Max responded as she held her cast.

“I will fucking kill him...I swear to god.”

“Chloe...”

“No Max, she hurt you...that is an injustice.”

“I know, but I don’t want that you’ll go to jail, it’s just stupid pain,” Max responded.

“No baby, it’s not stupid. Don’t say that.”

“Sorry,” Max responded.

“It’s okay...it is past.”

“Y-yeah” Max responded.

“Okay good...”

“Y-yeah,” Max responded.

“Okay good.. let’s eat, then we’ll go and watch stars or something.”

“That’s a good idea,” Max responded.

“Of course, it is” I smirked.

“Oh, eat now Price” Max responded as she take a bite from her sandwich.

“Oooohhh, so good like always,” Max responded.

“I... thanks.”

“What’s up?” Max asked.

“Nothing babe, I’m just not used...”

“Hey, I mean it; you made a good sandwich. So, get used to it,” Max responded as she took another bite.

“Well, yeah, I have to. You are a reminder to me.”

Max just chuckled, “Yeah, I am.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Max’s POV**

Chloe and I were back in her place. I was sitting on Chloe’s lap in her room as she traces her fingers along my other arm; it feels nice and warm.

“Chloe?”

“Yes, babe” Chloe responded.

“What do you think, should I enter that photo contest?”

“Of course Max, don’t let Victoria win,” Chloe responded.

“But...”

“No, Max. I believe you and our friends too. So, enter the photo contest,” Chloe responded as she kissed my neck.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“I know,” Chloe responded.

“Yeah, yeah.”

I turned around and pressed my lips against Chloe’s for a long kiss. Soon after my phone start to ring. 

**_“Hey Kate.”_ **

**_(Kate) “Are you okay?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_(Kate) “Sure?”_ **

**_“Yes, we’re sure.”_ **

**_(Kate) “Okay then, can I ask you something?”_ **

**_“Shoot.”_ **

**_(Kate) “Remeber when you and Chloe wanted to teach me about skating?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_(Kate) “Well, I think I am ready now.”_ **

**_“Sure?”_ **

**_(Kate) “Yeah, I want to try. If I don’t like it, then my hobby still remains taking a picture, but if I like it, then I have another hobby.”_ **

**_“You will love it; trust me. Well, I’ll ask Chloe, but I think we can meet today.”_ **

**_(Kate) “How’s your arm?”_ **

**_“Tender, but it’s okay.”_ **

**_(Kate) “I’m so sorry.”_ **

**_“It’s not your fault; it’s Elliot and him only. I’ll meet you later, okay?”_ **

**_(Kate) “Okay.”_ **

We talked some more before I hung up. 

“Hey Chloe.”

“Yes, we can,” Chloe responded.

“Huh, you heard?”

“Well, honey, you spoke right on my lap...so, of course,” Chloe responded.

I stick my tongue out towards her...“smartass.”

“You love it?” Chloe responded.

“Yeah, well, let’s go then.”

* * *

 

Soon, we arrived at the skating park. Kate was already there.

My whole support team, I chuckled a little. Well, almost.

“Are you okay?” Kate asked.

“Yeah, except this,” I pointed to my arm.

“It’s many ways the object of concern.”

“Well, we are glad you’re alright” Kate responded as she hugged me.

“Thanks.”

“Well, Kate, are you ready?”

“I-I don’t know,” Kate responded.

“It’s okay.”

“Look,” I pointed to Chloe.

“You don’t have to do that, because you’re just a beginner, but let’s go slow.”

“S-sure,” Kate responded.

“Okay, so, here is my board, you can use it.”

“Thanks,” Kate responded.

“Now, put your other leg on the board, and the other gives a boost.”

“When your pace is enough, put another foot on the board.”

Kate starts to move slowly, but still progress.

“See...good, just like that.”

“Oh, my...” Kate responded as she joined Chloe.

I sat on the ground, sipping my coffee and watching Chloe and Kate as they continued skating. I smiled. But soon, it’s faded.

Honestly, I am a little tired of everything. I don’t talk to Chloe because I don’t want to be a burden.

But this accident with Elliot was the last straw. I can’t take this anymore. Maybe I will talk to Chloe and my parents. That may help.

“Max?” Chloe asked.

“Huh, what?”

Chloe chuckled a little “want to go? Kate had to go.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know, maybe movie?” Chloe asked.

“Or we should go somewhere to eat or home?” Chloe continued.

“But later, we need to talk to my mom and David, about yesterday,” Chloe continued.

“Oh, I looked down my arm. Is he there?”

“Yeah, and your dad.”

I tensed a little.

“Hey, he is not touching you anymore.”

“But babe, this is going too far...now, it has to stop.”

“First, your dad’s situation and Vanessa’s news, then Victoria threatened and bullied you.”

“And now Elliot attacked you, and I bet that Victoria had fingers in that game because Elliot isn’t like that, even though he is creepier. But then again, I didn’t know him, *sigh* however, this is too much and...” Chloe responded as she took a deep breath.

“I’m worried,” Chloe continued.

So now, we all sat down and talk.

“Chloe, I...”

“What is it cutie...please talk to me Max?” Chloe responded.

“You’re right. I’m tired, I’m scared and lost...” I buried my head in my hands.

“Hey hey.... shhh, let it out.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, shhhh, it’s okay, I’m here.”

Chloe helped me up and wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we walked to her truck.

She held me against her and rubbed my arm and back.

I knew she was worried, but still, I didn’t talk to her.

“I’m sorry, don’t...”

“Babe, I won’t leave you,” Chloe responded.

“But...”

“It’s okay... I love you. okay?”

“O-okay.”

“Are you good so that I can drive you home?”Chloe asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay,” Chloe responded as she starts the engine.

* * *

 

**Chloe’s POV**

“We’re home.”

Max’s dad hugged her daughter and also Joyce.

“I’m so sorry sweetie.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Max responded as she glanced over Elliot.

“Okay, sit down you two” Joyce responded as she sat next to David.

We sat down on the couch. Max leaned against my shoulder; I held her.

“So, Max, what happened yesterday?” David asked.

“Well, I was in the class waiting for Mr. Jeffersson, and...”  Max closed her eyes.

I caressed her arm, “shh, go on; I’m here.”

Max continued her story, “I am staring towards Elliot.”

“Elliot, is that true?”

“I...yeah” Elliot admitted.

“Why the hell did you attacked Max?” David yelled.

“I didn’t believe it, I defended you, and now it’s true!” David continued.

“Mr.Madsen, I’m sorry, but I’m crushing so hard on your stepdaughter that I don’t want to see her with anyone except me, so I snapped,” Elliot responded.

“You snapped, and this is not even your FIRST TIME!” Joyce cut in.

“I know...” Elliot responded.

“And you should not even apologize to David,” Joyce continued.

“I didn’t,” Elliot responded. I can`t." 

“You fucking...look at her...LOOK!” I yelled.

“Her arm you broke is paining her. She is scared because YOU attacked her, without any reason. So, you CAN FUCKING RIGHT NOW!

“Chloe... I’m...” Elliot started.

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE, OKAY....! You hurt my girlfriend, and now, you can’t even apologize to her.”

“Why can’t you? Tell me a fucking reason why you can’t apologize to the girl you hurt?”

“You said you love me, but if that is true, you would not have hurt me.”

“But Chloe, I didn’t,” Elliot responded as she leaned a bit forward.

“Yes, you did by hurting the girl who means the world to me.” “Hurting girl who I love with my whole my heart.”

“But she left you Chloe,” Elliot responded.

“It does not matter any more, that is past, okay?”

“But you don’t.”

“I can prove it to you...”

I leaned forward to Max and pressed my lips against her, ignoring the adult.

The kiss was slow and tender, full of love.

Soon, I pulled back looking for a while directly at Max’s eyes, caressing her cheek..

“Now Elliot, you can see, Chloe is with Max, and there is nothing you can do it,” Joyce said.

“Harassing and watching is illegal. You know that, right?” Joyce asked.

“Yeah,” Elliot responded.

“Then leave Max and Chloe alone, and apologize,” Joyce responded.

“I’m sorry Max,” Elliot responded.

“You’re forgiven, but don’t do that anymore, to anyone,” Max responded.

“Yeah,” Elliot responded.

“You can go now,” Joyce responded.

“Elliot stood up and left without saying anything anymore.”

“How are you feeling Max?” Joyce asked.

“I’m fine.”

“No, how are you feeling?” Joyce asked again.

“I’m here right next to you.”

(To be continued in the next chapter)

* * *

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

After Elliot left and Joyce asked me that question, I looked around.

“How are you feeling Max?” Joyce asked again.

“Max sweetie, talk to us, we are worried about you,” Ryan said too.

“I don’t know if you wonder why I am here and there is another reason too.  Chloe called me and told me you’ve been so down lately.”

“So, talk to us,” Ryan continued.

I could hear Joyce and Dad talking, but I’m nervous, “should I bother them? I mean Dad has his own problem right now.”

“Well, okay then, I’m so sorry about everything. I’m scared and tired.”

“First, I was bullied in Seattle, then also here, I had a broken arm, and I also heard mom was cheating on you. I’m scared of your situation and I can’t take anything anymore.”

“I’m scared that I’m losing Chloe, I’m afraid that I am losing you even though it’s not confirmed yet...I can’t, I just...I...” I broke down suddenly, shouting and crying.

I’ve been bottling up this for so long.

And it makes me sick because I didn’t even talk to Chloe and I trust her.

Chloe took me tight, embraced and comforted me. I let it out.

* * *

 

**Chloe's POV**

Max is crying and shouting; I held her against me so tight so that she won’t hurt herself, but she can nearly breathe.

“Max...breathe in and out.”

“Chloe, I-I can’t...”

“Shhhh, you don’t lose your dad or me.”

Ryan sat next to me.

“Listen, Max...you don’t lose me, okay?” 

“If the...” Ryan started.

“NO!” Max shouted.

“Hey, shhh, calm down okay, I can’t promise anything, because that is wrong to you, but I will fight it.”

“Do you want to be alone with Chloe?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’m at the backyard with Joyce and David,” Ryan replied as he stood up and left.

“I’m sorry,” Max said.

I put my finger under Max’s chin so I can lift it up, “you have nothing to apologize for.”

“I...” Max started.

“No, you’re stressed out right now, about everything, so I understand I’m here for you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Max responded as she lowers her head.

“Babe, is this the reason you have been so down lately?”

“Yeah, I’m scared that I will lose him. I can’t lose my dad,” Max responded.

“I know, I know... why don’t you tell me?”

“Because...” Max started but stopped and looked into my eyes, then it hit me (oh Max, even though you’re in pain, you still think of me).

“Because of my dad?”

Max just nodded.

We talked some more before Max fell asleep in my arms, I let her sleep.

Joyce, Ryan and David came back inside, looking at us.

We discussed what to do, Ryan suggested that Max should start therapy again, but I know what Max will say about it.

* * *

 

 About half an hour later, Ryan left, and mom started to make our food. I lay next to Max.

“Chloe?” Max asked as she lay next to me.

“Yes, cutie?”

“Can you help me?” Max asked.

I was a little confused, “like?”

“Pick a right photo,” Max asked.

I smiled, “that’s my girl.”

“Well, the schedule ends today, and fuck Victoria,” Max responded.

“Ooohh badass,” I teased.

“Shut up!” Max giggled as she stood up and got her backpack.

“There, you with the sun. We, at the back of the lighthouse. And squirrel eating doughnuts, I can’t decide,” Max responded.

“Well, babe, it’s your decision, but I like this one.”

I pointed to a photo which is us.

“Hmm,” Max responded.

“You’re right; this is it.”

I just smiled.

“That was easy,” Max responded and sighed.

“What’s up?”

“Just thinking,” Max responded.

“About what?”

“My arm, dad, my breakdown earlier, this contest and everything. If I won Chloe, I will fly to San Fransico with Jefferson, and you know what rumors say,” Max responded.

“Well, yeah. But babe, I think they are just rumors, and I have a phone call away.”

Maybe you can go with someone too.”

“Oh, my...” I chuckled and shook my head.

“And about your arm, “hurt?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Max responded.

“Want painkiller?”

“Thanks,” Max responded.

“No need to thank me babe, I’ll be back.”

I walked downstairs and grab a cup of water and the medicine, walking back to my room.

“Here.”

Max took it.

“I can drive you to meet that Jefferson.”

“Yeah,” Max responded with a smile.

We rushed downstairs. I tell my mom that we are leaving the house and that we will be back before dinner.

 I parked the car at the parking lot, helping Max out.

“We walked hand in hand inside the school, and to the photography classroom.

“Mr. Jefferson?” Max asked.

“Ah, Max.”

“Here is my photo.”

“You decided to enter the contest?” Mr. Jefferson asked.

“Yeah,” Max responded as she laced our fingers.

“Well, thank you, I appreciate it,” Mr. Jefferson responded.

“I have to go now, but see you at the party then, “Max responded.

“Sure.”

We walked back to my truck and drove home.

* * *

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe’s POV

The next day, I drove to her place, packing some of her stuff. Whole Elliot’s situation is now ended.

He is still in school but left us alone. Maybe everything becomes on their tracks again.

I parked my car in front of Max’s house.

“Let’s go then, Max?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Max responded.

“Hey, are you okay?”

 _(Nervous)_ “The party is today and...” Max responded with a chuckle.

“Chill, you’ll win I’m sure.”

“I’m not,” Max responded.

“Mayyybe.”

“Oh, shut and move,” Max responded as she opened the door.”

I giggled. It’s good to see Max in a good mood.

I carried the last box in my truck.

“Well babe, that’s it”

“Okay,” Max responded.

“Hey, it’s okay. Your dad is okay.”

“I-I know,” Max responded.

“What is it then?”

“This sucks,” Max responded.

“I know babe, but now, you can focus on yourself and not be so stressed out and down. You wanted this right?”

“God...Chloe, sorry, of course. It’s just...” Max responded.

“Shush, I understand.”

“Is he a doctor now?”

“Yeah” Max responded.

I put my hand on Max’s cheek, caressing it. She leaned into my touch. “He is fine. I’m sure of that.”

“But what if...oh god...” Max responded as she leaned against me.

“Shhhh, I’m here.”

Max took deep breaths and calmed down.

“You good?” I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Max responded.

I smiled and started the engine after we got inside.

* * *

 

Soft moan sounds filled the bedroom as we are making out our bed.

I lay next to Max, almost on top of her, pulling back, staring right into her eyes, caressing her left side.

“Chloe...” Max said breathing heavily.

She called me in a different way, and her look, the only look that your love can give to you.

“Max?” I caressed her cheek, “are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Max responded.

I smiled and leaned down again until our lips connected, still caressing her right side.

The kiss is becoming more and more heated. But suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

I sighed but pulling back the kiss, and I gave Max “I’m sorry” look.

“It’s okay, Chloe” Max responded and tried to smile, but I could tell she is just as annoyed as I do.

Well, I wanted to do it at the “right moment” and be special for her. And I think we should wait after her arm is fine.

We walked downstairs.

I sighed, straighten up my top and walked to the door, opening it.

“Hey Steph.”

I hope I didn’t interrupt you?” Steph asked.

“No.”

“Oh good then, I thought maybe we could go to movie today?” Steph asked.

“Mm-hm” Max responded.

“Okay then,” Steph responded with raised eyebrow.

“To watch what?”

“New Spider-man?” Steph suggested.

“Okay sure, let’s go. I whispered in Max’s ear, “sorry for the interruption. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yeah, yeah, dammint!” Max responded.

I chuckled, “If you want.”

“Maybe,” Max responded.

“Hey remember, I am not pressuring you. I want to be special to you, so, maybe this was a sign.

*Eye rolled*

“I also don’t want to hurt you.”

“I-I know but...” Max responded.

“I know babe. I’ll make it to you like I said.”  I gave Max a quick peck on the lips as I get up from the couch.

* * *

 

Max’s POV

My phone started to ring. “Shit, it’s my dad.”

“Well, go and talk to him outside; we will wait for you. It’s not started yet, so we can’t go inside yet,” Steph responded.

Chloe leaned down for a kiss. It’s okay.”

I nodded and started walking, answering the call.

_“Hey, dad. How was it?”_

_(Ryan) “Max, I’m fine...”_

_“You mean?”_

_(Ryan) “Yes.”_

_*Silence*_

_(Ryan) “Max, are you there?”_

_“Yeah, I’m here.”_

_(Ryan) “Are you okay?”_

_“Of course, I am. Now, everything is alright. I have to go. I am with Steph and Chloe at the theater.”_

_(Ryan) “Okay then, maybe we’ll see later tomorrow if you will move with Chloe.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_(Ryan) “Okay, bye then.”_

*Click*

I walked back; the happiness just came over my whole body. I stood at the door for a moment and looked for Chloe and Steph.

If Steph only hasn’t interrupted.

I walked back and joined them. I hugged Chloe then Steph.

“Umm, are you alright?” Chloe asked.

“I am.”

“So, it was good news then?” Chloe asked.

“Yes.”

Chloe smiled and hugged me so tight.

“Oww!”

“Shit, sorry” Chloe responded.

“It’s okay, Chloe.”

“Holy crap, he is healthy.”

“Yes, he is, babe” Chloe responded.

“Maybe...maybe. Oh god.”

We hugged each other for a moment before I waved to Steph to join in.

The movie was so good. I laughed so much.

But there were also sad moments. I tried not to cry but...

“Hey, you ok?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, I...”

“Shhh,” Chloe responded as she stroke my hair.

“This is stupid.”

“No, it’s not silly” Chloe responded.

I leaned into Chloe’s shoulder as I continued watching the movie.

* * *

 

About two hours later, the movie ended, and the light turned on again.

My eyes were red and puffy, but I didn’t care now.

We walked outside towards Chloe’s truck.

“What you wanna do...hey Max, are you okay?” Steph asked.

“Yeah, just some scene about that movie.”

“Awwww” Steph responded.

“Shut up!”

“Well, maybe just chill in my room?” Chloe suggested.

“Have you still...” Steph started.

“DONT!” I yelled.

Steph and Chloe just laughed.

“Assholes.”

“I’m sorry babe,” Chloe responded as she put kiss my cheek.

“Let’s go now, Steph said.

We sat inside the truck as Chloe started the engine.

(To be continued in the next chapter)

* * *

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chloe’s POV**

“Fuck you, seriously fuck you. You fucking....” Max yelled as she played Horizon Zero Dawn this time.

Steph and I chuckled a bit.

“Shut up, both of you!” Max responded.

“I didn’t do anything babe.”

“I’m not deaf!” Max responded.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Steph responded.

“No, it’s okay, it’s just the game, I’m just nervous about this evening and what will happen if I win,” Max responded.

“Well, you will go to San Fransisco.”

“Yeah,” Max responded.

“Hey, don’t shut yourself down, you are talented, and the world needs to know that, right Steph?”

“Yeah” Steph responded.

“Thanks guys,” Max responded.

Max and Steph continued to play as I serve everyone snacks and coke, walking back upstairs.

“Here.”

“Thanks Chloe,” Max responded as she takes her coke.

“You’re welcome.”

“You coming today?” I asked Steph.

“Yeah, of course,” Steph responded.

“Want us to meet there? I bet we will also meet the others there.”

Whole gang together,” Steph responded with a smile.

“Yeah,” I smiled.

I never think I have friends...even though I have Justin and Trevor...or a girlfriend after.

“I know,” Steph responded.

“Have you heard about her?” Steph asked.

“No, thank God Elliot is enough.”

“Well, good then,” Steph responded.

“Yeah,” I took a sip of my coke.

I scooted closer to Max and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

“Honestly Steph”

“What?” Steph responded.

“What do you think, should I speak to Rachel?”

“I don’t know Chloe...if you want to, or you think you need,” Steph responded.

Max leaned against my shoulder.

*Sigh* “I don’t want to.”

“Then you don’t,” Steph responded with a smile.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

Two hours later, Steph left. And while I was eating, she is freaking out again.

“Babe, calm down.”

“No no, I can’t.”

“What about your jeans jacket combo?”

“That’s...wowser” Max responded.

I shook my head and chuckled.

“Chill, I’ll go and shower now.”

I grabbed my clothes and gave Max a quick peck before shutting the door.

Max picked from the drawer her Jean jacket with a small tiger drawn on the back top, and lightly ripped jeans, and converse.

She sat at the edge of the bed, breathing steadily and calm.

After showering, I walked back to my room.

“Hot?”

“No, it’s not,” Max responded as she blushed a little.

“Yes, you are and no buts.”

“I...fine...you too” Max responded.

“How’s your arm?”

“It’s fine, no hurting anymore,” Max responded with a smile.

“Good then, but I’m still pissed off.”

“I know babe, but let’s just forget about it and him,” Max responded.

“My pleasure.”

I leaned down for a long kiss.

After I broke the kiss, I put my forehead against Max. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Max responded.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Max responded as she took my hand.

I smiled and left the house.

 

I parked my car in the parking lot and got out.

When we were outside, I grab Max’s hand, intertwined our fingers.

“Max, Chloe.”

“Hey, Dana.”

“How are you guys?” Dana asked.

“We’re fine, right babe?”

“Yes,” Max responded.

“Also, Max...why that look?” Dana asked.

“It’s look” Max responded as she tried to hide.

“Well...” Dana started.

“Back off my girl ward,” I chuckled.

“Of course, of course, Chloe” Dana responded with a chuckle.  “Well, let’s go to the others.”

* * *

 

There they are, Justin, Trevor, Kate, and Steph, sitting on the nearby couch.

“Hey guys, watch who I found,” Dana said as she sat down.

“Hey, both of you,” Steph said.

“Yo,” I grabbed something to drink. “Want anything babe?”

“Soda” Max responded.

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.”

“Chloe?”

I froze.

“What do you want, Elliot?”

“Can we talk?” Elliot asked.

“Let me think, hmm, no.”

“Chloe, please,” Elliot responded as he grabbed soda too.

“Nope, maybe I had to listen to you before you broke my girlfriend’s arm.

“I’m sorry about that. I just snapped,” Elliot responded.

“That is not an excuse, I don’t believe you would ever have used violence, but then again, I didn’t know you at all.”

“Now, goodbye, stay away from me, and stay away from Max.”

Then I walked back to the others and left right away when I put our drinks down.

I was staring at my cigarette pack, as I sat on the fountain outside.

I have quit and did not smoke for a long, long time. I left my pack (stupid) and now, I...

“Chloe?” Max asked.

“W-what?”

“Are you okay; want to be alone”? Max asked as she starts to leave, but I grabbed her arm.

“No, stay please.”

“Okay,” Max responded as she sat next to me.

“You know you can” Max continued.

“I know, but...”

“It’s your habit babe, and I can`t accept it, but I appreciate that you quit for me, but also for yourself, right?” Max asked.

“Yes.”

Max took the pack in my hand and put it in my pocket. “Then don’t start again, what’s wrong?”

*Sigh* “Elliot spoke to me when I was ordering for our drinks.”

“What did he wants?” Max asked as she grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers.

“I don’t know, the talk I guess.”

“You don’t?” Max asked.

“No, after he did to me, back then and now, you...no way.”

“I’m sorry” Max responded.

“Huh? Why the hell?”

“Babe, that is not your fault, okay?”

“But if I didn’t...” Max started while staring at our hands.

“Hey.”

I lifted Max’s head up, so she meets my gaze. “It would still happen, don’t blame yourself, please... “

I put my hand on Max’s cheek, caressing it, and leaned forward until our lips met.

* * *

 

**Max’s POV**

Soon, we went back inside and chatted for a while before it was time.

Mr. Jefferson walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

“I welcome everyone to the vortex club party and to hear the winner of the competition.

The contest was tight and equidistant between the two competitors.

As I was listening to Mr. Jefferson’s speech, my heart started racing so fast; I gripped Chloe’s hand too tight.

“Max... loose up a little bit,” Chloe said.

“S-shit, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Chloe responded.

“The winner is...” Mr: Jefferson spoke.

“Maxine Caulfield and Nathan Presscot.”

(I...what?)

Chloe pushed me a little bit forward, “go.”

I walked to the stage and took the microphone from Mr. Jefferson.

“Thank you... this means a lot to me. I like this photo and I’m glad that I didn’t give up. Even though I tried to, but there was someone who didn’t let me... I looked over Chloe as our gaze met and I smiled.

Anyway, photography is always my biggest hobby and my biggest dream is that I will become a photographer. So, thank you for this opportunity and I want to say follow your dreams.

Suddenly, everything was a little dizzy.

“Max!” Steph and Chloe caught me before I fell.

In the meantime, Nathan gave his speech.

Mr. Jefferson, Steph, Chloe and I were in the changing room.

“Max, what happened?” Mr. Jefferson asked.

“I-I don’t know; suddenly, everything felt dizzy.”

“Are you okay now?” Mr. Jefferson asked.

“Yes, maybe. I was a bit too nervous about being on stage.”

“I’m glad you feel okay now, I have to go, but you can relax here if you want,” Mr. Jefferson responded.

“Thanks, we will join you soon.”

“Are you sure you are okay, babe?”

“Yes... too little drinking and eating, and maybe the fact that I’m flying with my biggest “enemy” tomorrow.” *Sigh*

Chloe took a deep breath, “I know babe, but everything will go alright I promise. I will call and text you every day.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Max,” Chloe responded.

“Oh and congrats” Chloe responded with a smirk.

“Don’t even say it,” I giggled.

Chloe and Steph burst into laughter.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, let’s go back.”

We walked back. Everyone congratulated me before the party started.

I sat on the couch between Justin and Chloe, we chatted and everyone had fun.

* * *

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Max's POV**

Early in the morning we left the airport and forwarded the San Fransisco. I am a little nervous but excited too.

Expect my company. It's becoming a long day tomorrow.

the day was hard because him and his asshole behavior, Mr: Jefferson, stopped him but still.

Now I lay my bed I texted to our friend's group.

_"Hey guys, how was your day?"_

Soon they responded.

_"Chilling with Chloe and Steph," Justin responded._

_"yeah right."_

_"what babe it's true" Chloe responded._

_"Sorry I know."_

_"what's wrong want to chat?" Chloe asked._

_"Yeah, Chloe can call you Steph and me going to.. shop.. Justin responded._

_"I.. okay, thanks guys"._

_"Skype call?" Chloe asked._

_"yes please, I want to see you."_

"Babe now you listen to me... you deserve to be there like I have said, you are talented."

"but.."

"No buts" babe.. one more day then you're my arms again."

I can't but smile about that...

"there is it."

"Chloe.?"

"yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Max.. so much."

"Don't let Nathan shoot you down okay?"

"okay."

"good, feeling better?"

"yeah, maybe a little."

"I should go to sleep, so I'm ready for tomorrow."

"Well yeah, I pick you up at the airport okay?"

"Okay, night."

"Night babe."

and that the call ended and I walked back the bed, changing my PJ.

* * *

 

In the morning I wake up when I heard knock my room.

I opened it.

"Morning Max"

"Morning Mr: Jefferson"

"Ready to go breakfast?" Mark asked.

"yeah let me changing, and I will be there."

"Sure" Mark responded.

I closed the door and put my clothes on, packing some before left the room.

I meet Nathan and Mr. Jefferson in the hallway, and we walked to eat.

"So Max are you excited?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, a little and nervous too."

"don`t be" Mar responded.

"Yeah don`t" Nathan mocked.

"Shut up!"

"Now now Nathan no need" Mark responded.

"Max is talented like you so stop" mark continued.

I focus my breakfast and that this is soon over, and I been with Chloe and my friends.

* * *

 

I walked around the gallery looking at the pictures, Mark and Nathan walked another way thank god.

I staring my picture, it`s still a little overwhelming that it is here, and everyone can watch it.

My eyes went to Chloe.. _(I been thinking a lot about our relationship and where it stands._

_I mean I`m happy pleased but still there missing something._

_Honestly, I`m a little mad myself for it._

_Because I let my self-doubts come between my happiness. *sigh*_

_Maybe I talk with Chloe about this today, because I want her, all of her)_

"Hey, Max" Nathan yelled.

I groan "what is it? another mean comment, save it, Prescott."

"No, I want to apologize" Nathan responded.

"Huh"

"yes, so I`m sorry that I mocked about you and, was yesterday asshole," Nathan responded and left.

_(what the hell)_

After while just looking around and answering questions. It`s time to leave.

_(okay now everyone can see my work.. maybe just maybe my dreams can come true)._

We chatted with Mr: Jefferson and even Nathan a little.

I`m still a little shocked, about what he said earlier and if he means it.

"It`s a shame that the trip was so short," Mark spoke.

"Yeah, it was."

"Maybe we should take whole class sometimes" Mark responded.

"what?"

"why not?" Mark asked.

"Well, I think it`s not fair the others who are not your class."

"Ah true. hmm" Mark responded. as we reached our motel and I went to my room and pack.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it`s a bit rushed :/


	25. Chapter 25

**Chloe’s POV**

I was already at the airport leaning against the truck door and waiting for Max.

I hope she is better than she was yesterday; well, I’ll see her soon.

The airplane landed at the airport.

Soon, I noticed my little beauty hipster and started to walk towards her.

I stood in front of her; she buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arm around me.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi," Max responded.

I smiled and leaned down for a long and passionate kiss.

After a while making out the middle of the airport, I pulled back.

"Ready to go?"

"Soon," Max responded.

Nathan and Mr. Jefferson joined us.

"Well, Max, we’ll see tomorrow, in school?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"Yeah," Max responded as she took my hand.

"Bye then." Mr. Jefferson replied.

"Bye."

"Want to something eat?"

"Sure," Max responded.

I opened our fridge, took out pizza and put it in a microwave.

"Chloe?" Max asked.

"What?"

"Are you busy, we need to talk?" Max responded.

I froze... "no, what is it?".

"Let's eat first," Max responded.

"Sure, but don’t..."

"Oh, crap... no, I’m not leaving you babe," Max responded.

I sighed for relief, "okay."

When the microwave beeped, I took our food and sat across Max and started to eat.

While we ate quietly, I thought of what Max has to say. Well, whatever, I`m glad that is not what I first thought.

After eating, we cleaned up and walked to my room and I sat at the edge of my bed.

* * *

"So, what is it?"

Max sat next to me, lacing our fingers together.

"I`m happy," Max responded.

"Well, me too."

"There is still something...which is missing," Max responded.

"What’s that? Oh, you mean sex?"

"I...yeah," Max responded with a blush.

"And I’m sorry," Max continued.

I blinked a few times, "why?"

"Because...I have kept you waiting and waiting, just because I have self-doubts," Max responded.

"Hey, cutie you... I’ll wait as long as it needs."

I lifted Max’s head, ran my thumb over her cheek, and leaned down for a kiss. "Okay?"

"Yeah, but... I-I want you, all of you," Max responded.

"And last time, I was a bit mad at Steph because of her interruption.” She continued.

I chuckled a little, "babe... I want you too. And as I’ve said then, I'll make it up to you.”

"It's your first time, so it has to be special, okay? And your arm, I want this heal so that I won’t hurt you, my weight may hurt you now... and... please a bit longer."

"Yeah, okay, you`re right. I’m just..."

"I know I`m too."

After our talk and some making out and cuddling, playing games, Max and her father met Vanessa.

They wanted to meet alone, so I stayed in my room, and thinking... maybe I'll surprise her. Maybe with a restaurant, or something like that.

I took my pen and notepad and started to write.

After a while writing, I nodded to myself and smiled.

Suddenly, my phone beeped and my smile gets even more significant.

_Max: "Chloe, can you get me...?"_

_Me: "Is everything all right?"_

_Max: "No, I hate my parents."_

_Me: "Don’t say that, Max."_

_Max: "I said so because it's true; dad is moving away and mom will want to marry Matt. I can't be here anymore."_

_Me: "Huh, why is he moving?"_

_Max: "He wants to start a new life….. Well, you know."_

_Me: "Yeah, but he promised to you."_

_Me: Max?_

Max didn't reply anymore, and that makes me a little worried.

So, I picked up my keys and my beanie and leather and walked out.

I parked my car in front of Two whales and rushed inside.

I met mom talking to Ryan and Vanessa.

“Mom, where is Max?”

“She is in the bathroom; she locked herself there,” Joyce responded.

“Why?”

“Something upsets her,” Ryan responded.

“Did you blame her?”

“Chloe...”

“Fuck you... you promise her that you won’t leave her, and she moved with me because of what you did first when you heard the news.”

I stormed off and ran to the bathroom, knocked on the door.

* * *

“Go away,” said Max.

“It’s me babe, let me in please.”

When Max opened the door, I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her.

“Better?”

“Mh-mm,” Max responded.

Soon, we left the diner and moved to the junkyard.

We’ve been there for a long time.

I walked around and noticed our ship.

We climbed it.

“Do you remember this place and our ship?”

“Oh, God...” Max responded.

“What is not that awful?”

“Chloe, I still remember my headaches in the morning!” Max responded.

“But you have fun, right?”

“I... damnnit!” Max responded.

I smirked, “so, was it fun?”

“Yeah, yeah, it was.. but I’m dad’s and mom’s little and kind girl. I did nothing wrong,” Max responded.

“Well, babe, do you want to do it again?”

“Drink?” Max asked.

“Yeah, mom and David is not home for whole two weeks, so we can drink if you want to.”

“Fuck it,” Max responded.

“Well well, Maxie, our shy turn into totally badass.

“Shut up, Chloe. That is your fault!” Max responded as she pushed my shoulder.

“I know I’m a good and bad influence to you.”

* * *

We chatted practically for three hours, and Max took photos of us.

She looks better.

So, maybe she forgot about her parents and having fun with me. But it’s getting late, and tomorrow is a school day. (Yay).

“We should go back home. It’s getting late.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“Feeling better?”

“Yes,” Max responded.

“Good then.”

“Sorry that I’m a bit drama queen after I came home from San Francisco. I’ve had fun,” Max responded as she takes my hand.

“Silly.”

We walked hand in hand towards my truck and I drove home. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry, my Max is badass and sorry for a short chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

After some weeks, mom and David were out of the house... you know what this means? This means a HOUSE PARTY.

The Caulfields are better, Ryan changes his mind about moving, Vanessa though...

Max’s arm is a little better, and now, everything is alright.

“Bye, mom.”

“Bye David. Have fun,” I called before shutting the front door, and we left for school.

I put my arm around Max’s shoulder and walked inside the school, and met Steph on our locker.

“Well, morning, you lovebirds,” Steph said.

“Shut up.”

“But is that not true?” Steph responded.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Max and Steph started to giggle.

“Thanks, Max, you too?” I put my hand over my chest and faked a hurt look.

That makes them laugh even more.

“Oh, that’s it...come here.”

“No, Chloe, don’t you dare, we’re in school,” Max responded as she takes a step back.

“So, you’ve started?”

“No, it was Steph,” Max responded.

“HEY!” Steph yelled.

We all burst into laughter.

* * *

“Caulfield...”

Max groaned, “yes, Victoria?”

Steph and Chloe were immediately by Max’s side.

“We need to talk,” Victoria responded.

“Okay, go ahead,” Max replied.

“Alone,” Victoria responded.

“Hell, you want to speak with Max alone?” Steph said.

“Stay away from this,” Victoria responded.

“SHUT UP, tell me what you want and leave my friend alone,” Max yelled.

“Leave this school Maxine; you are not that good for this school.”

“Victoria...stop.”

“I have the right to be here, just like you and everyone else, this is a SCHOOL.”

“It’s not only “photography school,” Max responded.  “Why can’t you leave me alone and let me study?”

“I only want to be alone and study. I want to live my own l-life.”

“What have I done to you?” Max responded as she tried not to break down.

“Max, I...” Victoria responded.

“Chloe, I want to be alone for a minute. Can...can you tell Mrs. Grant that if she arrives before?” Max responded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Max responded.

“Okay, just send a text or something if you need me.”

I watched Max as rushed towards the bathroom. I’m worried.

I looked over Victoria, “Happy?”

“I didn’t...”

“Of course, you didn’t because you never think! You’re too busy to bully others, now, go away”.

I chatted with Steph.

“Is Max okay?” Steph asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know, but if she doesn’t come soon, I will follow her.”

“Yeah,” Steph responded.

“Oh, before I forget, we have a weekend house party, and our friends have been called.”

“Well, well,” Steph responded.

“Yeah,” I chuckled. “I hope I don’t corrupt Max too much.”

“Well, I think Max has her own will, she doesn’t do anything that she doesn’t want to,” Steph responded.

“That’s right, she has.”

“Well, I’m coming, the others though I don’t know,” Steph responded.

“Yeah, I will ask when we see them, but I know Justin and Trevor.”

“Hah, totally,” Steph chuckled.

“Maybe I will go and check on Max,” Steph said.

“Will you?”

“Of course, she is my friend, Chloe,” Steph responded as she stood up and left the classroom.

* * *

On the way outside, Steph ran into Mrs. Grant but explaining the situation.

After a while searching, Steph found her leaned against the “smoke” corner.

That corner is far enough away.

“Max?” Steph asked.

“Yeah,” Max responded.

Steph sat next to Max and put her hand on Max’s shoulder.

“Don’t listen to Victoria; you didn’t before,” Steph responded.

“I know, I just... I don’t know now until I win the contest; she threatens me every day.” Max responded.

“I know Max, but don’t let her win, she is a bitch, and I think you got her to think,” Steph responded.

“You think?”

“Yes,” Steph responded.

“But still, maybe it’s better than going to online school,” Max responded, still a bit crying.

“Hey, stop. Who will eat with me, or play my nerdy game if you’re not in school?” Steph responded.

Max just chuckled.

Steph and Max chatted for a while before they headed inside the school, waiting for Chloe.

“Are you okay, babe?”

“Yeah,” Max responded as she takes my hand.

“Just...”

“Just?”

Max went her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine.

“This,” Max responded as she pulled away.

I blinked a few times because we don’t usually do much when we are in school.

“I...”

“Yes?” Max asked.

“Oh, you little...”

“Yours,” Max responded.

I can’t help it but smile. “Yeah, mine.”

* * *

The rest of the day went comfortably and nice. When we got home, we started to plan our parties and cleaning.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chloe’s POV**

After washing, we set our alcohols in the cold and I put the music in the background.

We no longer miss our visitors; Kate could not show up. But, Dana, Trevor, Justin, and Steph, are showing up. I watched out of the window for rain.

“Holy shitballz.”

“Max max!”

“WHAT?”Max replied as she spun aside from the mirror.

“Look at snow.”

“Happy about winter?” Max asked.

“Now can be snow war.”

“In no way!” Max responded.

“NO?”

“NO!”Max replied while trying to keep chuckling. Then we burst into laughter.

When I settled down, I hugged Max.

“You look great.”

“Chloe...” Max replied.

“I mean that, babe.”

“I know...” Max replied

“Are you still uncertain of yourself?”

“Maybe,” Max confirmed.

“Don’t; you’re perfect for me.”

“Chloe.”

“What?”

“I love you,” Max replied.

“I love you too.”

It was time to leave for downstairs to start the party.

* * *

“Welcome.”

“Thank you,” Steph replied as he and the guys entered.

“Dana did not come with you?”

“I did not get her contact,” Steph replied.

“Hmm, odd, she reports only when she can.”

“Where’s Max?” Steph asked.

“In the kitchen, setting the food.”

“Ooh food,” Justin replied.

I shook my head.

“What? I’m hungry,” Justin replied.

“Yep, you always are.”

“It’s not!”

“No.”

“Whatever!” Justin said as he sat down on the couch.

“Do you want a beer?”

“Sure,” Justin replied

“Okay, some minutes.”

I took a beer for Justin, and I threw it to him.

I moved back to the kitchen.

Soon after speaking with Max, we joined the others.

The party has started for some time now.

I left to get alcohol before I made it back to my place.

Everyone had fun.

“Chloe?” Trevor asked.

“Yeah?”

“Have you spoken to Rachel?” Trevor asked.

“Not after the last call, why?”

*Sigh* “She phoned me and asked.”

“And she would want to meet and chat,” Trevor replied.

“What is this time she needs?” *Sigh* That she will mess up all again. And try to get between me and Max.”

“I don’t think so.”

“And I understand, did you mention Max? Trevor replied.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“She’s not going to do anything.”

“I think you can meet Rachel together with Max,” Trevor responded.

“How is it so?”

“Crap,” Trevor replied.

“Let her come now!”

“Rachel is in the city again.”

“What! And you told me that?”

“St Shhh!” I’m sorry,” Trevor replied.

“It’s okay, sorry.”

“Nope Chloe, I should have told you earlier before arriving here.”

“The central part is that you said now.”

“Okay,” Trevor replied.

“I’ll leave out if Max asks.”

“Okay,” Trevor responded.

* * *

“Are you going to meet Rachel?” Max asked.

“I do not know, babe.”

“Chloe,” Max replied.

“Yeah?”

“Spoke with her and let’s see if she will disturb you.”

*Sigh*

Max grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

“Whatever you choose, I’m here,” Max replied.

“Are you okay if I agree to a meeting?”

“Yeah,” Max replied.

“Are you sure you will be comfortable with it?”

“I do not know, but I trust you.”

“Will you return to her?” Max replied.

“Hell no, I love you and just you.

“Then I’m okay with it,” Max replied.

“Will you come with me?”

“Okay,” Max replied as he took a sip of his drink.

“Now?”

“The evening is still fresh,” Max replied.

“I do not know if I should, but I may not be in a good situation tomorrow.”

“Correct,” Max replied.

“And I want...”

“I understand,” Max replied.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Max replied.

I sent a message to Rachel that she may come to visit me, but only to visit.

I’m a bit tense and thinking about what she might want.

Before, I do not take it.

I do not know if I can even be a friend.

Rachel’s action left deep scars and traces.

I watched in Max’s direction (I genuinely do not know what to do without her).

I never let go of her.

Soon, our doorbell rings, I opened it.

“Come in.”

“Thanks,” Rachel replied.

I took my beer and moved to the backyard with Rachel.

“So, what do you need?”

“Want to talk with you,” Rachel replied.

“Then talk.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Rachel answered.

“What are you sorry for?”

“Everything Chloe, how I left,” Rachel replied.

“Why did you leave?”

“After all that my dad did, I could not be here anymore,” Rachel answered.

“Instead, you left me.”

“And I regret it every time,” Rachel replied.

“Now is late Rachel, I would have accepted.”

“If you had spoken.”

“I can never trust you again.”

“I’m sorry, Chloe, but you declined to go,” Rachel replied.

“Rachel, Arcadia is my home, plus here are some wonderful memories.”

“Although my life did is not “perfect” because of David. Yet, I have fun here.”

“Memories of her,” Rachel replied.

“She has the name, and yes.”

“Is she still around?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah and know one more thing.”

“Oh, what?” Rachel asked.

“We can no longer be together, even if I forgive.”

“Why not?” Rachel asked.

“Did you think after all I would stay here and not moving forward?”

“No,” Rachel replied.

“Great because I’m dating Max.”

“What?” Rachel asked.

“You heard, right?”

“Are you sure Max will not leave you?” Rachel answered.

“I told you last, and you did not?”

“That’s different,” Rachel replied.

“It’s not different. I love Max.”

“You have to accept it.”

After speaking with Rachel for a while, Max joined us.

* * *

“Now, do you understand, Rachel?”

“I love this girl here, not you.”

“Are you sure?” Rachel replied.

“Yes, want me to prove?”

“No,” Rachel replied.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive you.”

“Chloe, please,” Rachel replied.

“You hurt me deeply.”

“I need time, Rachel.”

“But...” Rachel replied.

“No, if you want my forgiveness, then give me some time.”

“Chloe, I...” Rachel replied.

“Until when?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t know yet. Now, I want to celebrate with my girlfriend and friends.”

“Okay, then I’ll go,” Rachel replied.

“Thank you.”

(To be continued in the next episode)

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chloe’s POV**

Rachel came back and did a little show; she yelled at Max and me.

She was upset, so she threw our stuff and glass.

However, Justin and Trevor were able to throw her out.

After Rachel left, guys and Steph gave Max and me the time to chat outside.

I’m still a bit tense.

Max was sitting next to me, held my hand, ran her finger over my knuckles.

That always calmed me down.

“It’s okay Chloe.”

“The reason why I agreed to meet her is that I know that will open the old wound, and now, you...”

“Shhhh, it’s okay; I’m here,” Max replied.

“I’m sorry Chloe, that she didn’t listen to you,” Max continued.

“What should I do now, should I forgive her?”

“Do you want that?” Max asked.

“I don’t know.”

“What if you take that time as you said?” Max replied.

 “Yeah.”

“I love you, Chloe, you know that, right?” Max replied.

“I know babe, and I love you too.” I slid a little closer and leaned down for a kiss.

My right hand caressed Max’s cheek as we continued kissing.

After a while making out, I pulled back, breathing a bit heavily.

So does Max.

_(waiting becomes more difficult every day)_

Soon, we joined the others.

“Are you okay, Chloe?” Trevor asked.

“Yeah, thanks for helping.”

“Of course, you and Max are our friends,” Trevor replied.

I smiled ( _who thought Chloe’s price had friends_ )

* * *

I opened my beer bottle and took a long sip.

“Hey guys, have you heard about Dana?”

“No, still nothing,” Steph replied.

“Weird.”

“How?” Max asked.

“She neither call me, nor tell me that she won’t come.”

“Crap, I hope she is alright,” Max replied as she grabs another bottle.

“Well, well, she is our shy girl. Out her shell.”

“Shut up; this is your fault.”

“Sure babe, if you say so.”

“Maybe I am, I always wanted to try,” Max admitted.

“Hah, I knew it!”

“Why didn’t you  try?” Justin asked.

“Well... I have always been dad’s and mom’s kind girl who didn’t do anything “bad.”

“And maybe I was a little too shy and “scared.”

“Scared about what?” Justin replied.

“Well, I don’t know, everything, how I change or act.”

“Do I find myself too dependent on alcohol?”

“And the boy “accident,” Max replied.

“What changed?” Justin asked.

“Me, I want to stop being scared of something, what does not happen.”

“Or I’m tired of being that girl who is always kind, and of course...” Max replied.

“Chloe,” Justin called.

“Yeah, she pushed me, getting over my fear and that,” Max responded.

“You know, Max; I think you are good for her. I mean she doesn’t smoke anymore.”

“Drink? Yes, but much less of what she did,” Justin replied.

“Shut up, Justin!”.

Max just giggled a bit.

“Yeah, I know she is good for me too,” Max replied as she takes Chloe’s hand.

We were sitting on the couch and chatting before my phone started to ring.

**“Yeah?” I slurred a bit.**

**(Dana) “Chloe, it’s me.”**

**“Oh hey, where are you?”**

**(Dana) “I’m sorry.”**

**“Hey hey, what’s wrong that’s making you to cry?”**

**(Dana) “No, I was with Logan, and I have forgotten.”**

**“That’s okay.”**

**(Dana) “Can I come now?”**

**“Of course, you don’t need to ask.”**

**(Dana) “Okay, I’ll be there a bit.”**

**“Okay, see you then.”**

***Click***

“Who was that?” Max asked as she sat next to me.

“Hey, cutie,” I leaned down for a kiss before I reply.

“It was Dana.”

“Oh, where is she?” Max asked.

“With Logan, and she has forgotten.”

“Aww man,” Max responded as she giggled a bit.

“Already babe,” I chuckled.

“Nope, no way,” Max replied.

“Sure.”

“Shut up, Chloe!” Max replied.

I smirked, “Make me.”

Slowly, Max leaned forward until our lips meet.

The kiss started to slow but soon becomes more passionately.

 Max’s tongue entered into my mouth; I moaned quietly.

I pulled Max on my lap, as we continued making out...until

“Uuuups,” Steph said.

“fuck off!”

“Sure, sure,” Steph replied.

I pressed my forehead against Max’s looking into her eyes.

* * *

*Ring*

“I am coming.”

I opened my door

“Hey Dana.”

“Hi Chloe,” Dana replied.

“Come in.”

“Thanks,” Dana replied as she stepped in.

I closed the door.

“Look at who I found.”

“Dana!” Max yelled as she hugged her friend.

“Well, hey, you too Max,” Dana replied.

After everyone greeted each other, Dana sat down.

“There is a drink if you want,” I pointed to the fridge.

“Thanks, Chloe” Dana replied.

I looked towards Max and Steph as they were chatting and playing.

Smiling, I joined them; maybe I can play too.

“Hey, babe,” Max said.

“Hey, beauty.”

“Want to join?” Steph asked.

“Yeah,” Justin and the others went shopping.

“Ooohhhh,” Steph replied.

I chuckled, “yeah.”

We played for almost two hours, laughing, drinking, and enjoyed each other’s company.

Max found her “wild” side; she danced now with Steph and Dana.

I took a sip of my beer.

(To be continued in the next chapter)

* * *

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Max’s POV

As I kept drinking more beer,  I never thought that I was drunk.

That is a silly feeling and exciting, but then again, maybe I won’t regret anything.

I was staring at the bottle in my hand.

Tomorrow though, I don’t know what my parents are saying.

I took the rest of my bottle and placed it on the table. Then I walked into the bathroom.

When I came out, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me in the corner.

“Hey, beauty,” Chloe said.

“Hi, babe.”

“Come here.”

Chloe pulled me closer by my waist and leaned down, kissing me deeply.

Obs, I kissed her back.

“You’re beautiful,” Chloe replied as she pulled back the kiss.

“And you’re drunk,” I giggled.

“No, I’m not...umm, maybe a bit, but that’s doesn’t stop me from saying sweet and lovely words to my love.”

“I told you this drunk of a thing means something,” Chloe replied.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chloe replied.

“Now, let’s get back to others before someone interrupted us again,” Chloe replied as she took my hand.

I chuckled.

* * *

“Shhhhhhh, it’s my mom,” Chloe slurred.

I put the music volume a bit lower, and everyone was quiet.

“Hey mom,” Chloe tried to speak her normal voice.

**(Joyce) “Hey sweetie, is everything all right there?”**

**“Yes, mom.”**

**(Joyce) “Okay then, I just want to be sure.”**

**“I know.”**

**(Joyce) “If everything is all right, then I don’t need to keep you any longer, I love you.”**

**“I love you too mom.”**

***Click***

“Wiuh, that was close,” Chloe replied as she laughs.

“Indeed,” Steph replied.

I put the music pack on and danced a little.

Soon, Chloe joined me.

She rested her hands on my waist, looked straight into my eyes, and pressed her lips against mine.

I sighed happily and pulled back the kiss.

Two o’clock in the morning, the party is still going on, and everyone was having fun.

Suddenly, I noticed that Chloe is not here anymore.

After our dance, she chatted with Trevor a bit. I don’t know, maybe she is sad.

“Hey Trevor, where is Chloe”

“Her room I think,” Trevor replied.

“Okay thanks, is she okay?”

“I don’t know; she suddenly started to miss her father while we were speaking,” Trevor replied.

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah, Chloe is very emotional when she is drunk,” Trevor replied.

“I will go and check on her.”

“Okay,” Trevor replied.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Chloe’s door; I don’t know why.

I walked inside.

Chloe is sitting at the edge of her bed; she looked up.

“Hey.”

“I...”

“Shhhh, I know babe, Trevor told me. I miss him too.”

“Why did he had to die m-Max?”

“I don’t know.”

“But Chloe, your dad will always live in your heart; memories can never be taken away.”

“I...”

“Shhh, it’s okay to cry,” I caressed Chloe’s back.

“I miss him, Max. Sometimes, I-I hope that I can go back and safe h-him.”

“I want him back.”

It’s hard for Chloe to listen when she is this way, but I think she is keeping this to herself for too long.

I just held her tight against me.

“Shhhh, I’m here.”

* * *

After a while of holding, whispering, and comforting, Chloe calmed down.

She lifted her head. Still, some tears rolled down her cheek.

I brushed them away with my thumb. She leaned on my touch.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks babe,” Chloe replied.

“Hey, I’m here for you like you are for me.”

“Also, sorry about this... today supposed to be fun,” Chloe replied.

“I think you’re not apologizing about that, are you?”

“I... *sigh* no, I should have told you, this is not the first time,” Chloe replied.

“I Know, Trevor told me, and it’s okay. I think everyone gets a bit more sensitive when he or she is drunk.”

“Yeah,” Chloe replied as she took my hand.

*Knock*

“It’s open,” Chloe yelled as she leaned against my shoulder.

Steph peeked inside.

“Are you okay?” She asked as she stepped inside.

“Yeah, Just the usual when I am drunk,” Chloe replied.

“Well, Dana and the guys went shopping again, grab something to eat.”

“Huh,” Chloe asked.

“They want to grill,” Steph replied.

“Oh, by this time?” Chloe replied with a chuckle.

“Well, yeah,” Steph chuckled.

“Want to play something then?” Chloe asked.

“Sure,” Steph replied.

“Sure babe.”

“Okay, what you wanna play?” Chloe asked.

“Last of us. Now, I will win that scene.”

“Are you sure, Max?” Steph asked and chuckled. However, she stopped when a pillow hit her face.

“Shut up.”

I took a sip of my bottle before grabbing Chloe’s controller.

I won the scene finally, but the playing becomes a bit hard, so we start to grill with the guys and Dana, eating, drinking a bit more.

Three hours later, everyone was passed out, Chloe and I also went to our bed.

It was a little tricky, but soon, we were in our room again.

Immediately I fell on the bed, I started giggling.

“It was awesome. You’re awesome.”

“Oh, my god, Max, so, first timer...want to do this again sometime?” Chloe asked as she lay down next to me.

“Umm, what?”

Chloe just chuckled when I asked if she wants to do this again sometimes.

“Yeah, why not?”

“But now, it is late babe,” Chloe replied as she put a light kiss against my lips.

“Night babe.”

* * *

 


	30. Chapter 30

Max’s POV

I woke up, groaning (shit, my head...ugh). I looked towards our clock, wowsers, it was almost one in the afternoon.

I rolled my left side and looked towards Chloe, smiling.

Even my killing headache yesterday was fun.

I brushed some hair away from Chloe’s face.

“Max?” Chloe asked.

“Who else?” I giggled.

“I...never mind,” Chloe replied.

“Hm, you too, huh.”

“Yes,” Chloe replied as she opened her one eye.

“Well, let me get some breakfast.”

“No, no, first...”

“I rolled my eyes but leaned down and pressed my lips against Chloe, for a few kisses.

“Better?”

“Very,” Chloe replied as she sat up.

After I was clothed upon, I went downstairs and put my shoes on, beanie and coat. Also, I left the house in silence.

I didn’t bother to wake Dana and the others.

It was cold and windy, but then again now is winter, of course, it’s cold.

I walked and looked around.

After a while walking, I felt someone is following me.

When I turned around, there was none. I shook my head and continued.

Soon, I reached a small cafeteria where I bought breakfast.

 

 

When I was back home, Chloe and the others are awake and are in the living room.

Dana is making some coffee.

“Afternoon.”

“Max!” Steph yelled, but soon regret it..” Shit...

I smirked... “yes?”

“Oh, shut up,” Steph replied.

“My pleasure, but here is the food.”

“Ooohh, food?” Justin said.

Everyone burst loud into laughter.

We started to eat.

“Holy fucking...”

“What babe?” Chloe asked.

“Christmas is next week, and I... crap crap crap!”

“Hey hey, calm down babe, we can go to the mall today or tomorrow,” Chloe responded.

“No, no way... I can’t go Christmas shopping with you or anybody else.”

“Fine, then we go ourselves,” Chloe replied.

“Sorry,” I freaked out for nothing.”

“It’s okay, babe,” Chloe replied as she kissed my cheek and stood up.

“Refill?” she asked.

“Sure, thanks babe.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

After eating and freaking out, Chloe wanted to shop with Dana and the guys.

So, I was thinking that I’m going to visit my dad in my other home.

However, first, I texted him.

Me: “Are you home?”

Dad: “Yeah, but going soon. Why?”

Me: “Just wanted to come to visit and grab something in my room.”

Dad: “Well, my other meeting can wait.”

Me: “Okay then, see you soon.”

Dad: “Yeah.”

I put my phone back in my pocket and leave the house.

I didn’t live far away, so I walked to get some fresh air, hoping that dad would not notice anything.

Soon, I arrived. I knocked.

Dad opened the door.

“Max!”

“Hey, dad.”

“Come in,” Ryan replied.

We both walked inside.

 

 

“So, where are you going?”

“Date?”

My jaw dropped, and I just stood there. “Oh.”

“Max?” Ryan asked.

“No, it’s fine,” I answered.

“Well, yeah, I truly hope that is okay with you,” Ryan replied.

“It is, dad.”

“Sure?” Ryan asked

“Sure.”

“Okay then, but I am not going there now because you came,” Ryan replied.

“So, how have you been?”

“Good, freaked out about Christmas but everything is all right.”

“Yeah, I am a bit too,” Ryan admitted.

“Why?”

“I don’t know how I will spend it; now you’re with Chloe and Vanessa... away,” Ryan replied.

“Well, with that new woman, or with us.”

“Joyce is still your friend dad, even if William is not here anymore or my mom.”

“David too.”

 “Yeah, I know, just that I don’t know how,” Ryan replied.

“Well, think about it, okay?”

“Okay,” Ryan replied.

I grabbed some stuff in my room. “Then you can go on your date.”

I tried to smile, but honestly, it hurt a bit, I always think and want that my parents are together forever.

“Okay... and Max,” Ryan replied.

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

I took my journal stuff and my payback. I looked around for a while and sighed.

My dreaming was interrupted by a beeping noise. I took my phone from my pocket and answered it.

“Hey, babe.”

(Chloe) “Hey babe, where are you?”

“Dad’s just coming back home, you ready?”

(Chloe) “Yeah, how’s your dad?”

“Fine, he is seeing someone.”

(Chloe) “Shit, I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine, maybe this is a good thing, now I can stop worrying about him, and focus on us, and my own life.”

(Chloe) “Well, yeah.”

“But I don’t know. I’m still sad.”

(Chloe) “Of course, I understand.”

“Well, I’ll be home soon, so see you a bit.”

(Chloe) “Yeah, I’m in my room.”

“Okay.”

(Chloe) “Bye babe.”

“Bye”

*Click*

 

 

I stepped inside and walked straight to the kitchen. I took a glass of water and didn’t hear about Chloe.

“Still bad?” Chloe asked.

“Chloe!”

“Sorry babe,” Chloe replied as she leaned against the doorframe.

I noticed myself staring at Chloe.

Her long and strong arms, soft lips, gentle hands...

“Ax?”

“Ummm, what?”

“Chloe just chuckled, want to watch a movie?”

“S-sure.”

I was walking towards the living room. So, I tried to collect myself.

“Which movie do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know, Harry Potter?” Chloe suggested.

“Okay, sure.”

I searched our Dvd and I found it. I put it on in the player and sat next to Chloe.

She put her arm around me. I smiled.

I was focused on the TV and the movie when my phone started to ring.

“Hello?”

*Nothing*

“Hello?”

*Still nothing*

I hung up and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked.

“There was no anybody, and...”

“And...?” Chloe asked.

“When I was out to buy breakfast, I felt like someone is following me...”

I shook my head... “am I crazy or something?”

“Of course not babe,” Chloe responded.

“Maybe it was some kids or something?” Chloe replied.

“Yeah, maybe” I leaned back to my place and continued watching the movie.

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chloe’s POV**

Everything was so white outside, calm and snow slowly falls.

Everyone was laughing in the kitchen, making food and baking, including Max.

I was sitting on the kitchen chair and drinking my morning coffee.

At the same time, looking over Max and mom.

Yeah, mom and David came late yesterday.

Max is a bit better, but I think the reason is that she had some things to do.

I still suspect Elliot, but I don’t know. Maybe it’s someone in Seattle. However, I’m worried

“Chloe?” Max asked.

“Yeah, babe.”

“Refill?” Max asked and pointed to my empty mug.

“Sure, thanks, babe.”

She came back soon and joined me — two mugs coffee.

“Here,” Max said.

“Thanks,” I took a sip of my coffee.

“Mmmm, so warm.”

We sat down on the couch and watched cartoons. Yes, cartoons.

Max leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, just thinking,” Max replied.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Maybe,” Max admitted.

“I’m here.” I took her hand.

“I’m just a little scared and tressed,” Max replied.

“About these calls?”

“Yeah, and every time I walk outside, I have a feeling that someone is following me.”

“And I’m scared that someone may hurt me or...”

“Shhh shhh, breath, nobody can hurt you. No way, not you. I love you babe and I will protect you, I promise.”

Max leaned for my embrace; I let her... stroking her hair. I looked over David, who mouthed ‘Later.’

I sighed.

Even David came home just yesterday, and when we told him, he promised to help.

* * *

“Feeling better when you let it out?”

“A bit,” Max replied.

“Good,” I stroked her cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Max replied.

I leaned down for a few kisses.

“If you want to talk more, I’m here to listen. Okay, babe?”

“Okay,” Max replied.

“But I don’t want to ruin Christmas,” Max continued.

“You don’t ruin it, babe. Our Christmas begins in the evening. After making food and baking, we will go to...”

“Dad’s grave, then we will wait for our family member to come. So, no, you are not ruining it.”

“And Christmas is tomorrow.”

“So, talk if you feel like, I’m here to listen.”

“I don’t know. Like I said, I’m just scared,” Max replied.

“Max, can we talk?” David asked.

“S-sure,” Max replied.

“So, Chloe told me about your situation. So, that caller has never said anything?” David asked.

“No, but I know there is someone because I can hear breathing,” Max replied.

“Hmm, okay, and what about that following thing?” David asked.

“I’m not sure about that, it felt like it, but also there is somebody,” Max replied.

“Okay, I...” David started.

“What?” Max asked.

“I’m not, want to scare you, but...” David said.

“But what! Max replied and was scared.”  I scooted closer and pulled her in.

“This is serious. You are not the only one who is telling me this,” David replied.

“What, there is another too?” David just nodded.

That was the last straw for Max; she broke down and vomited. I wrapped my arms around her, just holding her and rubbing her back.

_I don’t know, can only stress becomes this bad?_

After Max finished, she apologized to mom, but she cut her off.

Max went to clean up with mom.

“Thanks, David”

“You’re welcome. We will catch who is doing this,” David replied.

When Max came back down, we helped her to clean the mess.

I went to my room with Max.

“Lie down.”

Max lay down, and I put a blanket around her, ran my fingers through her hair. “Now, rest.”

“I...” Max started.

“Shhhh, I’m here. When you wake up.”

I watched her when she closed her eyes, and I left the room.

I went to the backyard to speak with Steph on the phone.

(Steph) “Shit.”

“Yeah, I’m worried, Steph, she never vomits except when she is sick and she has no signs about fever.”

(Steph) “Shit.”

“Yeah, I’m worried, Steph.”

_(Steph) “I know you are Chloe, but let David do his job, okay?”_

_(Steph) “We can only be there for her for the meantime.”_

_“You’re right. I just don’t get it, is this supposed to be something sick or joke.”_

_(Steph) “I don’t know. However, maybe.”_

_“Well, it’s not funny, at least not to Max.”_

_(Steph) “I know, what if I come over so that we can do something together?”_

_“There is cold.”_

_(Steph) “Oh, are you kidding me, Chloe? We can do snowman or snow angels or snow war, something funny.”_

_(Steph) “So that she won’t think about it, is there any call today?”_

_“No.”_

_(Steph) “That’s good.”_

_“Yeah, and you can also come over.”_

_(Steph) “Okay, I’ll be there.”_

_“Thanks. Bye.”_

_(Steph) “Bye.”_

_*Click*_

(To be continued in the next chapter)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here next chapter sorry about the wait. :)


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chloe’s POV_ **

_Last week before the Christmas break..._

_Hmm, let’s see... I haven’t written for a while, but Max suggested I should write yesterday, so why not. We were right after David told us about the news._

_Max was previously sick, she vomited, had fever and pretty bad stomach flu, but now, she is better again...laughing and spend time with me and the others. Gosh, I love her._

_This month is so fucking awesome and blast except my Dad’s death._

_When I spoke to Trevor about Dad, it was a mistake, because of my drunken state, but also..._

_I now feel fresh like the weight has fallen from my shoulders, and then Max and her comforting._

_Of course, this month has been rough, too -- Max’s parent’s situation and Ryan’s case._

_Fucking Elliot, which still keeps calling me, I ignored it, but still, it’s bothering._

_I was even wondering if it is Elliot that keeps calling Max, but now I know she is not the only one, I’m not sure, though._

_And not speaking to Rachel._

_*Sigh*_

_I haven’t spoken to her after her misbehavior, and maybe I don’t even want her to hurt me, back then._

_So, she hurt me now. But not only me._

_Maybe someday, I can talk to her, and we can discuss things together._

_I hope, because, well, Rachel is always part of my life, whether I want it or not._

* * *

_Our school week sucks, so hectic and few tests before Christmas break._

_Max is super tense and stressed out because she still gets calls; she is also stressed out for Christmas._

_I don’t know what to do, except be there for her._

_We spend most of our time with Steph and the others. Alternatively, just two of us._

_Well, maybe it will be easier when Christmas and New Year is over._

_I hope, I sincerely hope so. If not, I don’t know how Max takes it._

_Vanessa also called me yesterday, I don’t know why, but she asked about Ryan and of course Max._

_It was really difficult not to scream at her. I’m still mad at her._

_Because Vanessa’s cheating is the first reason._

_Friday:_

_How I’ve been?_

_That’s an excellent question. I’m good. Everything is fine. I’m happy. I have the coolest girlfriend ever._

_I have friends who can handle me._

_However, I’m also worried. I wrote the last entry about Max’s situation._

_It’s getting worse, and I don’t know what to do anymore, I want to chat that asshole who keeps harassing my girl._

_So, if my guess is right, I will fucking end him._

_Well, at least, it is the weekend again and our vacation has started. I thought of taking Max out to somewhere nice, maybe a restaurant, candle dinner, or somewhere else._

_Maybe that will cheer her up even a bit._

_Oh, now she came back to the shop. I have to go._

_Weeks after..._

* * *

_Today is Christmas, and I’m super nervous about it because of so many reasons._

_First, I hope Max likes her present, and second, what I’ve been planning about the next step of our relationship today._

_I had planned this for a while now after Steph interrupted us because, after that, waiting is so hard for both of us._

_I want to feel her warm and soft hand all over me, her touch, lips... Chloe stop._

_Renting a small cottage for just two of us. I don’t want to take this to my room because of the guest. So, another reason for wanting to be romantic._

_Yeah, yeah, I know what you think, but Max is worth it, our night is worth it._

_There is a fireplace, lake, but of course, I brought candles along._

_Mom and David looked so relaxed too. Maybe their trip was what they needed._

_I hope today will go fine, no drama, just happiness, and time with my love._

_It’s true that I love Max. So, I want to spend the rest of my life with her._

_Now, it is time. This was fun and helped a lot; maybe I will continue later._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chloe’s POV**

Everything was so white outside and calm, with snow slowly falling.

Everyone was laughing in the kitchen, making food, and baking, including Max.

I was sitting on the kitchen chair and drinking my morning coffee.

At the same time, looking over Max and mom.

We still have nothing about that mystery caller. Max tries not to think about it too much.

However, today’s night, she can relax. Today is the day.

“Chloe?”

“Huh, what babe?”

“Refill?” Max asked as she pointed to my empty mug.

“Oh, yes, thank you.”

She just shook her head and poured coffee for herself and I.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just...” Max started.

“Just what?”

“I don’t know... and I don’t want to ruin Christmas.  So, let’s talk about that later, okay?” Max replied.

“Okay, when you’re a ready babe.”

“Thanks Chloe,” Max replied as she reached over the table and grabbed my hand.

I smiled.

After we finished drinking our coffee, we went to watch a Christmas cartoon.

Yes, cartoons.

Our tree is hanging in the corner, like always.

I missed dad. I loved Christmas when dad is with us... We will probably go to his grave today.

While we were waiting for our other family member, *sigh*, Max leaned against my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her and continued watching TV.

“Max?”

“what’s up?” Max asked.

“Will you follow me to dad’s grave?”

“Of course,” Max replied.

“Thanks babe,” I leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

After watching the TV for a while, David and mom came into the living room.

“What?”

“We want to tell you something,” Joyce replied.

“Oh, that does not sound good. Well, what is it, mom?”

“Remember when I said that we don’t want to marry, at least not yet? But we changed our mind because of what David did,” Joyce replied.

“Yes, of... you did not tell me.”

“Yes, Chloe, we are going to marry early next year, and I hope...” Joyce replied.

I just stood up and walked to my room, slammed the door shut.

_(I can’t believe it, she will remarry soon, and yes, even though David is nicer and help us, I don’t know, what if everything changes again when he is her husband)_

_(I lit the cig, that’s another sad thing to hear)_

Soon, I heard soft knock my door, and I know it’s Max.

I opened the door, but it was David.

“What?”

“Chloe, if you don’t accept this, it is going to hurt your mother badly, and you know that,” David replied calmly.

“If you are afraid of me, don’t be. I will visit you every week, which will help you and Joyce too, of course,” David continued.

“I-I know.”

“Then come back downstairs,” David replied.

“Yeah, sorry, it is just...”

“I know Chloe, and I understand. However, I won’t take your dad’s place.”

“Y-yeah, I’ll be down soon.”

“Okay, thank you,” David replied as he left the room.

I paced a bit before I headed back down.

“I’m a sorry mom.”

“It’s okay sweetie, I understand,” Joyce replied.

I’m happy for you, though. It is just that I always saw you with d-dad.”

“I know... I know,” Joyce replied as she hugged her daughter.

“I miss him, mom, so much.”

“Shhhh, it’s all right sweetie, I miss him too.”

Everyone keeps telling that only the first Christmas and holidays are hard, but...that is bullshit.

After I cried against my mom’s hold, I dried my eyes with the back of my hand and leaned for another hug.

“Thank you, mom. I-I love you.”

That is the only thing I have not said to my mom first... only Max and our friends.

Joyce’s lip trembled a bit, “I love you too sweetie.”

Max and David watched us while sitting on the couch with smiles on their faces.

Daughter and mom’s bond is back again.

* * *

We decided to go to the graveyard now, so after that, we can enjoy Christmas.

I don’t say that we don’t enjoy now, but I mean there is no“sad things” to think about.

Mom parked the car, and we all get out. I grabbed Max’s hand and started to walk.

Soon, we stood in front of his gravestone.

“I can’t...”

“Baby. I’m here right by your side; you can do it,” Max replied.

“I...”

“Here together,” Max replied as she took a step forward.

I put my flowers down on a stone, together with Max. I’m glad she is with me.

“Want to be alone, babe?” Max asked.

“No.”

“Okay, I’m here,” Max replied as she now intertwined our fingers.

We stood there for a while, I said a few things, then we left, and mom and David went there.

I walked with Max towards the car and went inside.

“Thanks, babe.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I’m always here like you are always with me. That’s is lovers’ job,  right?” Max replied as she smiled.

“Yes.”

I leaned for a long kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Max replied as she buckled her seatbelt.

I did mine and we waited for mom and David, didn’t need to wait long.

Back home, we started to wait for our guest, mom’s parents, David’s sister, and Ryan, of course. I don’t know if Vanessa is coming, but at least she was invited.

I tapped my foot nervously and chatted with mom and David.

Soon, our doorbell rings.

I sighed and walked to the door and opened it.

(To be continued in the next chapter).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is here again I write summary later


End file.
